


You Make Me Free

by DodgerBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 29,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Collection of non-linear timeline drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

 

One

 

Mickey felt the silence of the house as soon as he stepped through the door. His mind ticked over as he thought about where each of the other occupants should be. Ian was at work until six, Yev was picking Ella up from school and bringing her home. Mickey glanced at his watch and confirmed he hadn’t mixed up the times. Yev should be back with Ella by now. He checked his cell phone but had no messages. 

“Yev? Fuck you at kid?”

He walked through the living room and into the kitchen, looking for signs of life and finding none. No school bags dumped on random surfaces. No dirty dishes from after school snacks. Frowning, Mickey took the stairs two at a time for reach the bedrooms on the second floor. He glanced in the open door of his and Ian’s room and saw the messed up bed was exactly as they’d left it this morning before their day began. He passed the bathroom, the open door revealing that was also empty of his offspring. Next was the smallest of the three bedrooms, which was where Ella slept. His seven year old daughter was a feisty ball of attitude most days, but she was the number one lady in his life. 

“Ella?” He called out as he opened the door. Her room was also empty, her toys scattered around the room and her bed covers rumpled like they hadn’t been made that morning. 

One room left. He was starting to panic as he knocked on the door to Yevgeny’s bedroom. 

“Yev? You in here?”

“Come in Dad.” Yev called softly through the wood. 

Mickey went inside, squinting in the darkness of the room. Adjusting to the dimness, Mickey could see the shape of his teenage son on his bed. 

“What’s going on? Where’s Ells?” Mickey demanded. 

“I’m here Daddy.” A tiny voice spoke, followed by a wet sniffle. 

“Hey baby. What’s going on?” Mickey stepped closer and saw his little girl was curled up alongside her big brother, her face buried in the material of his Beatles shirt. 

Yev smiled up at his father. Their navy blue eyes were exact replicas of each other but Yev’s hair was a shade of dark brown instead of Mickey’s black. 

“Ells is just feeling sad. She’s ok.” Yev told him. 

Mickey felt his heart thud. The idea that either of his children were hurting in any way was abhorrent to him. His own childhood had been a living nightmare and he wanted none of that for his kids. 

“Ells baby. Talk to me about what’s making you sad.”

“Want to stay with Yev.”

“Huh? Yev is right here. You’re kinda invading his space, actually.” Mickey chuckled and reached out to stroke her copper hair from her face. 

“No Daddy. Don’t want Yev to leave me.”

Mickey looked at Yev, who gave him a shy smile and then took control of the situation. He sat up and pulled Ella into his lap, holding her close and rubbing her back as she clutched his neck tightly. 

“Ella heard me talking to Mom on the way home from school about me going to college. Turns out she kinda doesn’t want me to go.”

“Your mom?”

“No, Ella.” Yev sighed. 

Mickey turned his attention to the girl sobbing quietly into Yev’s neck. 

“Ells...listen to me baby...Yev going to college is going to be sad for all of us, but it’s what happens when you get older. It’s going to be happening to you when you’re eighteen. And we’ll all be sad then too.”

“But Yev is only seventeen!” Ella snapped at her father. 

Mickey chuckled. “Well scuse me Miss Attitude. He’s eighteen in August. College starts September.”

Yev giggled and kissed the top of Ella’s head. “I’m gonna miss you too Ellie Bellie. But I’ll still be visiting. And you can come see me in Michigan. I’m only a couple hours away.”

“I just want you to stay with me Yev.” Tears rolled down Ella’s face and Mickey felt his heart break for her. 

“Baby...come here...” Mickey held out his arms and Ella climbed into his lap. Mickey pecked butterfly kisses all over her damp face. 

“I’m sorry you’re feeling sad. But Yev is right. He’s not going far away. We can pack up the car some weekends and go visit. Maybe scare all the hot boys and girls away from him with our crazy antics huh?”

Ella started to smile weakly and nodded. 

“Growing up sucks sometimes baby. It’s just one of the things in life we gotta deal with. But it’s okay. You’re growing up too and you’ll have fun. Me and Pops will make sure of it.”

“Promise?”

Mickey kissed her forehead. “Promise. I love you baby.”

“Love you too Daddy. Love you Yev.”

“Meh. You’re okay too I suppose.” Yev grinned and ruffled her copper curls. 

With the latest family crisis averted Mickey dumped Ella back into Yev’s arms and stood up from the bed. 

“I’m gonna get dinner started. You guys wanna watch a movie later?”

Ella and Yev looked at each other and grinned. 

“Pirates of the Caribbean?” They both asked at the same time. 

Mickey grinned wickedly. “You think I’m ever gonna turn that offer down?”

“Ugh. Your thing for Johnny Depp is just weird.” Yev muttered. “Orlando Bloom is much hotter.”

“Well I don’t know what you see in Keira Knightly. Other than two very obvious reasons.” Mickey winked and left the siblings to their snuggles. 

He made it to the hallway and jumped when he found Ian leaning against the wall, his green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. 

“Hey man.” Mickey greeted his partner. “You okay?”

Ian nodded. “Yeah.”

His voice was scratchy with emotion. 

“Alright Red. How much did you hear?” Mickey rolled his eyes. 

“Most of it. All of the good stuff.” Ian smirked. 

“And? You gotta have somethin’ to say.”

Ian grabbed his man and pulled him flush against his chest and dipped into a deep kiss. 

“And you’re gonna get so lucky later.” Ian promised as he pulled back from the kiss. 

Mickey bit his lip and raised his eyebrows. “Promises, promises Red.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two

 

“It’s not here!” Mickey snapped loudly, tossing the contents of the drawer around. 

Ian sighed heavily, climbing out of bed and padding over to the drawer and reaching in around Mickey’s tense body. He pulled back and handed over the passport Mickey had failed to find in the five minutes he’d been searching. 

“Still don’t know why the fuck I’m doing this. Fucking waste o’time.” 

Ian snorted a laugh back. “You’re welcome Mick. Can I go to sleep now?”

“Fuck. Yes. Jeez man I didn’t ask for your help.”

“Oh so you expected me to sleep through Hurricane Mikhailo as it trashed the room huh?” Ian retorted and flopped back onto the bed. 

“Fuck off.” 

Ian laughed softly. “Night Mick.”

“It’s fuckin lunchtime asshole.”

“Not to me.”

“Your fucking shifts are a joke man.”

“My fuckin shifts pay my fuckin bills. They also pay for our kid to go on his fuckin field trip to Niagara fuckin Falls. So stop bitching, give me a fuckin kiss goodnight and go get the kid’s fuckin passport sorted.” Ian muttered testily. 

Mickey raised his eyebrows and rolled his tongue against his bottom lip. Classic sign he was getting turned on by Ian being bitchy to him. 

He stomped over to the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss Ian. The redhead grasped Mickey by the wrists and held him in place as he ravished his mouth. Finally he was released and swayed on the spot. 

“I love you. Now fuck off.” Ian waved, pulling his pillow over his head and snuggling down into the bed. 

“Love you too Red.” Mickey murmured as left the room. 

Ian tingled all over at the muffled words he just about picked up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Three

 

“Pop?”

Ian glanced down at the small child tugging on his pants leg. He grinned at the miniature version of Mickey. The four year old was beaming up at him in return. 

“Can we go to berry today?” Yevgeny asked. 

“Berry?” Ian scooped up the little boy and settled him on his hip. “Where’s berry?”

“With books!”

“Oh! Library!”

“Yes!” Yev shrieked excitedly. “Can we?”

“Well sure. I guess so. Go get cleaned up and then we can head out.” Ian watched as Yev ran to the bathroom in a fit of excitement. He was distracted from his bemusement by his cell phone ringing and his stomach flipped when he saw the name ‘Mick’ flashing on the screen. 

“Hey.” He answered. 

“Ay Red. You busy?”

“Actually, yeah. Going out with Yev. Why?”

“Water pipe busted at the lot. Got out early. Thought I’d catch up with you guys.” 

Ian beamed. “Sure! You can come along with us. You ready now?”

“Yeah...where we headed?”

“It’s a surprise. And I’ll keep you a surprise for Yev. Meet us at the corner of Blacker and 8th in half an hour.” Ian’s voice was amused. 

“You better not be taking him somewhere shit, Red.”

“I’m taking him where he asked to go, Casper.”

“Fuck off with that name.”

“You got my name, I got yours. See you soon Mick.”

 

Yev was skipping along with his hand tight in Ian’s. They approached the corner and Yev suddenly shrieked. 

“DADDY!”

Ian smiled warmly as he watched Mickey stoop so he could welcome Yev into his arms when the youngster ran up to him. 

“Hey lil dude. Been good for Pop?”

“Yeah! Why you not working?”

“Finished early and wanted to see my guys.” Mickey pecked his son’s cheek before pecking Ian on the mouth. “Hey Red.”

“Hi Mick.”

“So where we headed?” Mickey glanced around at the innocuous downtown Chicago street. Ian winked at Yevgeny. 

“Told you, it’s a surprise. Let’s go.”

About a minute later they stopped outside of the public library and Yev began to cheer loudly. 

“The fuck?” Mickey frowned. 

“Your son wanted to come to the library.” Ian smirked at his boyfriend. 

Mickey glanced down at Yev. “For real?”

Yev nodded wildly. “I love the books! Pop is gonna read me a story about the wolves at the wedding.”

“Is he? Well...I guess we’d better get started huh?” Mickey grinned and scooped Yev back up into his arms. 

Yev squealed with delight and clambered up onto his father’s shoulders, Ian following behind with a fond smile on his handsome face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Four

 

“Hey Aunt Fi.”

Fiona waved excitedly across the packed diner. “Hey Yev! Gimme a sec and I’ll be right over.”

He shuffled into a booth and pulled out his worn copy of To Kill A Mockingbird. He set it down on the table and glanced around the room. This place was always busy, but this booth had a reserved sign on from 3pm until 4:15, when one of his parents showed up to take him home after they finished work. This was his booth. He felt comfortable here. His homework was usually almost finished by the time he got picked up. And they did the best banana milkshakes in the city. 

“Hi cutie. There you go.” Fiona set down his milkshake. “This one for school or pleasure?” She tapped the cover of his book. 

“Just for fun. It’s my favourite. How’s your day been?” He smiled up at her. 

She looked frazzled, as usual in this place, but her eyes danced with contentment. 

“I got into it with a delivery guy this morning who thought he could get away with giving me 84 smashed eggs...it was a good way to start the day.” She grinned happily. 

“Bet he didn’t know what hit him.” Yev joked with her and she winked. 

“You know it. Want some fries?”

“Nah I’m ok thanks. We’re all going to Sizzlers later. It’s their anniversary.” Yev rolled his blue eyes. 

Fiona laughed. “Ah yes, the Sizzlers tradition. That’s kinda sweet. We didn’t think they’d last the walk home from the Alibi most nights, let alone all this time.”

“How long have they even been together? Pop’s just always been there. I remember him from before I even remember Dad.”

“Oh jeez. A long time. How old are you...12? Ian was 17 when you were born.” Fiona smiled fondly. 

Yev grinned. “They been together all that time?”

“Longer. I think Ian was around 15 when they first got together. But times were different back then. They couldn’t be out together. But I think it all started for them back then. Dunno when they’d call it official though. You’d better ask them.”

 

“Hey Dad.” Yev smiled up from the worm pages of his book when Mickey slid into the booth opposite him. 

“Hey kid. Good day at the learning factory?”

Yev chuckled. “Sure. Mr Milligan still gets freaked out that I’m your kid. It’s funny.”

Mickey rolled his blue eyes. “That guy was always on my ass about some shit or other. Guess he didn’t expect me to bring a straight A nerd into the world.”

Yev just laughed happily, loving his father’s rough edges. 

“Me and Aunt Fi were trying to work out how long you and Pops have been together...”

Mickey’s eyes widened. “Fuck. Forever!”

“How long though?” Yev pressed. 

“Uh...I was sixteen when we first hooked up. He was fifteen. I guess we weren’t a couple for a while after that. Maybe around the time you were born. So if we’re talking “official” then I’d say twelve years? Maybe thirteen. Neither of us are sure. Ian picked this date to celebrate cause it was the date I first kissed him and he’s a fuckin sap.”

Yev nodded. “Cool. Kinda weird though...”

“What is?” Mickey sighed, knowing his kid was an annoying fucker when he wanted to know shit. 

“How you ended up having a kid with a woman when you were dating a guy...”

Mickey felt his heart stutter in his chest and beads of sweat gathered under his collar. “Well...yeah. I suppose it seems that way. Think that’s a story for another day though.”

Yev smiled serenely. “Ok Dad. You don’t regret having me...”

Mickey grabbed Yev by the wrist and pulled his arm across the table so he could hold his hand. “No. I don’t. I don’t have much in this world but I got you and I fucking love you.”

Yev nodded, taken by surprise at the serious tone in his father’s voice. “I love you too Dad.”

“Let’s go home kid. Pop will be pacing.”

The Milkovich boys left the diner, Mickey throwing Fiona a wink as they went. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Five

 

“Ella! Shoes on! Now!” Mickey barked out the order from his spot at the kitchen sink. He was trying to clear the breakfast dishes and get the kid sorted for school before Ian got home at 8:30. It was his week of night shifts on the rig in his EMT job and when he came home he was always exhausted. Mickey tried to help him out by having the house quiet before he came in. This morning, however, was proving a challenge. 

Loud, stomping footsteps pounded down the staircase and his daughter appeared in the doorway. The nine year old was not happy. 

“I can’t find my shoes.” Ella frowned. 

“You got more shoes than we can fit in your closet. Pick a pair, put them on and let’s go!”

Ella shook her head. “Want my boots. With the rainbow laces.”

“Rainbow laces huh? Pop been getting you all jazzed up?”

Ella rolled her hazel eyes at her father. “Just cause you don’t give a damn about pride...”

Mickey raised his dark eyebrows. “Really?”

“You’re the straightest gay man in the world Dad.” Ella snorted and stomped off to look for her boots. 

Mickey stared after her, not noticing immediately that Ian was standing in the living room. 

“Everything ok Mick?” He smirked. 

“You hear the attitude on that one? I swear she’s been getting lessons. And I blame Mandy.”

“I’m sure all will become clear for her if you tell her how much you love dick.” Ian joked. 

“Ugh. Come on man, that’s my daughter.”

Ian laughed merrily. “She’s not entirely wrong though. If it wasn’t for the fact I’ve spent more hours than I can count with my dick up your ass I’d think you were straight too.”

Mickey shot him a glare. “Fuck off. I didn’t grow up in a house that welcomed rainbow fucking laces alright?”

“I know. But you live in one now. She loves those laces. She wears them so proudly to support us. Ever since that run in with that snotty brat in her class...she wants to show everyone she doesn’t care what they think about us.”

“Helps that the boots are pretty fuckin sturdy too. She could cause some damage with those things.” Mickey broke into a grin. 

“Exactly. She’s standing up for us everyday. You should be proud.” Ian sighed. 

Mickey leaned against the doorframe, welcoming Ian’s kiss when it came. 

“I’m proud as fuck.” He mumbled. 

“I mean proud of _yourself_. She knows you’re proud of _her_. You know _I’m_ proud of you. It’s _you_ that isn’t.” Ian clarified. 

He wandered off to find his little girl for a cuddle before school, leaving Mickey to ponder his comments. 

 

“See you later Dad.” Ella waved as she began to stride away into the playground, her rainbow laced boots firmly in place. 

“Ay kid wait up.” Mickey called and Ella stopped in her tracks. 

“Sup?”

Mickey’s eyes rolled once more at her attitude but he pressed on with what he needed to say. He had never been great with words, god knows it hindered his relationship with Ian for long enough, but when it came to his kids he found a way to put the jumble of thoughts in his head into words. Ian smiled smugly whenever it happened, knowing he was the catalyst for the change in Mickey. 

“I’m glad you don’t know what it feels like to be scared of who you are. When I was your age...maybe a little older...I was terrified to be me. I grew up terrified. It’s taken a long time and a lot of help from your Pops to take away that fear. You and Yev helped too. You guys make me feel like I could take on the world. I just wear my rainbow laces on the inside.”

The words spilled from him and he couldn’t have stopped them if he tried. Suddenly Ella was in his arms, hers wrapped around his middle and holding tightly. 

“I love you daddy. I’m sorry you were scared.”

Mickey leaned to press a kiss to the top of her copper curls. 

“I love you too. And I’m not scared anymore.”

He let her go and watched her skip off to meet her friends. He felt a thousand feet tall. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Six

 

Yev was five years old when he came to live with Mickey and Ian full time. Svetlana had to move out of her apartment when it was bought up by developers. She moved in with Mickey and Ian for a while until she saved some money up for a deposit. That’s when Nika came back into her life. She offered Svetlana the option to move in with her. It was one bedroom and no room for Yev. She’d been torn up about it but seeing how settled the little boy was in the old Milkovich house and how amazing Mickey and Ian were as fathers reassured her that they would all be fine. Yev accepted the change easily. Mickey was ecstatic, hating every time he had to hand over his son back to his mother and missing him so badly. Ian felt the same, but with added caution that Mickey seemed to be skating over in his delight. 

“Lana...if you do this...I need to know that you’re not gonna change your mind in a few weeks or months. I don’t think I could get over it if you took him away from us.”

Ian spoke the words softly, his eyes fixed on a spot in the carpet. 

“I would not.” She looked scandalised. “I want settled boy. No drama. Just school, rest and play. He stays here now.” 

Ian made eye contact and nodded, feeling his body relax when she nodded back. 

She kissed Yev goodbye and he unpacked the boxes from storage filled with his clothes and toys in his room. 

 

“Hey Yev?” Ian called out to the boy a week after it was all decided and settled. 

The youngster bounded out of his room to where Ian was sitting on the floor in the lounge. 

“Yeah Pop?” Yev gave a toothy smile. 

“Wanna watch a movie with me? I got Toy Story 2 for us...”

Yev’s face lit up and he nodded, dashing over to join Ian on the floor. The opening credits started and Yev leaned into Ian. 

“You doing ok Yev?”

Yev nodded. “Yup.”

“Need anything?”

“Uh...a kiss?”

Ian giggled and pressed a kiss to the child’s forehead. “I love you, kiddo.”

“Love you too, Pop. Now sshh. It’s starting.”

Mickey arrived home an hour later to find his boys sprawled on the floor, fast asleep. Finally...his house was a home. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Seven

 

“Right children...we’re going to do a little family tree.” Miss Reyes told the group of first graders enthusiastically. She handed out sheets with a template to each child. 

“A _tree_?” Ben gasped incredulously. 

Miss Reyes chuckled. “It’s not a real tree. That’s just how we describe it because families have branches, just like trees.”

The group of six and seven year olds stared back at her blankly. 

“Ok...let’s take my family as an example. I’m going to write on the board my family and I want you to write the names of your family member in the box on the sheet in front of you. So...we’ll start with our own name. Mine is Jessica Reyes.” She wrote it on the board before addressing the class. “You write your own name in the box.”

Yevgeny scrawled his name in his best writing. He was a good student and liked his work to be neat. 

_Yevgeny Maxim Milkovich_. 

“Now in the boxes beside that write the names of your brothers and sisters. Just leave it blank if you don’t have any.”

As an only child, Yev rested and watched Miss Reyes write on the board. She had a brother called James Reyes. 

“Now...in the boxes above write in the names of your mother and your father.”

Miss Reyes set about her task and Yev complied. He wrote Svetlana Milkovich neatly, getting the spelling perfect. Then he wrote Mickey Milkovich alongside. He moved to the next box, pausing when he found he’d run out of boxes. He tilted his head in confusion. 

“Uh...Miss Reyes?” He raised his hand tentatively. 

“Yes Yevgeny.”

“There’s only two boxes.” He states forlornly. 

“Well yes...”

Yev frowned. “Well where do I put my Pop’s name?”

“Your Pop? Well he’s just your father. Put it in the box for your father.”

Yev shook his head. “That’s where I put my Daddy’s name.”

Miss Reyes returned his look of confusion and went to stand beside Yev. She was immediately impressed with his handwriting, and promptly told him so. 

“Thanks Miss Reyes.” He smiled toothily. “Can you show me where to put my Pops please? I don’t want to miss him out.”

The teacher looked at the page and pointed to the box. “You have him there.”

“No!” Yev was growing frustrated and the whole class was now staring at him. “That’s my DAD. My Pops is called Ian Gallagher!”

Miss Reyes stared at the child. “You have two fathers?”

Yev nodded firmly. “Yes! So I need another box...”

Ben snorted and laughed. “You can’t have two dads.”

Yev glared at the boy. “I can. I do! My Daddy used to be married to my Mommy but now he’s with my Pops!”

“How do you get to have two but I don’t have any?” Anna scowled angrily. 

Miss Reyes recognised the situation getting out of control. She needed to get them back on track. 

“Ok class. Let’s get back on track with the lesson. Yev, we can sort this out at the end of the day.” She smiled warmly at the boy. 

He nodded once and got back to the task. When it got to adding aunts, uncles and cousins he ran out of boxes again. The stress was getting to him. 

“I’m doing this all wrong.” He huffed and threw down his pencil. 

Miss Reyes went back to his desk. 

“What’s up Yev?”

“My Mommy doesn’t have any brothers or sisters so I don’t have any names for those boxes.” He stabbed the page next to his mother’s name. “I’ve put my Aunt Mandy, Uncle Iggy and Uncle Colin there...” He pointed to Mickey’s name. “But I don’t have anywhere to write Aunt Fiona, Aunt Debbie, Uncle Lip, Uncle Liam, Uncle Carl or Franny!”

“And who are all of those people?”

“They are Pops’ family.” Yev sighed loudly. 

Miss Reyes chuckled. “Wow. That’s a big family!”

Yev nodded. “Tell me about it. Family dinner is so noisy!”

Miss Reyes laughed and ruffled his hair. “We can sort that out later too. Come see me at the end of class.”

 

Yev sat nervously as the rest of his class filed out at the end of the day. 

“Ok Yev. Let’s do this. I will have to draw the boxes myself so the lines will be a little wonky but at least we won’t run out.” Miss Reyes smiled brightly. 

Yev beamed at her. “Thanks Miss Reyes!”

For the next ten minutes Yevgeny sat with his teacher and explained his family, placing each name carefully in the boxes drawn out for him. They were almost done when there was a knock at the door. 

 

Miss Reyes smiled brilliantly at the handsome redhead in the doorway. 

“Hi...just wondering where you got to Yev.”

“Pops!” Yev gasped and jumped up. 

Miss Reyes rose to her feet and gestured for the newcomer to come closer. 

“Hi. I’m Jessica Reyes. Yev’s teacher.”

“Hey. Ian Gallagher. Nice to meet you. Yev got detention already?” 

Miss Reyes laughed. “My best student? No way! Actually we were just finishing up something from class. Yev, you want to show your Pops what we’ve been working on?”

Yev climbed into Ian’s lap when he sat down and pointed to the slightly messy and very overcrowded page of writing. 

“This is my family tree!” Yev announced proudly. 

Ian grinned and stroked Yev’s hair. “Wow. This is awesome! I’m surprised there was a sheet of paper big enough! I can totally see why you ran out of time though!”

Yev giggled and buried his face in Ian’s neck. 

Miss Reyes watched their interactions and felt her heart melt. 

“Sorry about that. The template I inherited from Mrs Blackmore only represented a ‘traditional’ family tree.” She used her fingers to make the inverted comma sign. “So we had to improvise and draw it ourselves. Yev was very anxious to include you.”

Ian kissed Yev on his temple. “Thanks kiddo. You did a great job. Do we get to take this home and show Daddy? He’s going to be so happy to see this.”

Miss Reyes nodded to Yev. “Of course. You did a great job Yev. Well done.”

The six year old beamed with pride. Ian allowed him to climb onto his back and lifted him in a piggyback. 

“You have a very interesting family Mr Gallagher. And obviously you’re all doing a fantastic job raising Yevgeny. He’s a lovely boy and I’m thrilled I get to teach him for the next few years.”

“Thank you.” Ian smiled proudly. 

“See you tomorrow Yev. Remember to do your reading homework.”

“I will. Reading time is when Daddy makes dinner. I read to Pops. Then I get to watch tv for a little while. See you tomorrow.”

She watched them go, her chest tight with emotion. ‘Traditional’ families had nothing on those guys. 


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

 

“Hey Russ? Is it ok if I take off early next Friday. It’s my kid’s birthday.” Mickey asked his new boss. 

The garage he’d worked in for the last fifteen years had changed owners when the guy who hired him when he was in his early twenties with a record as long as his arm had died suddenly of a heart attack. The business went to Eddie’s older brother, Russ, who had zero interest in fixing cars or owning a business. He was nice guy though and Mickey got on well with him, as well as you could with a guy you’d known for less than a month. 

“Sure. Having a party?” Russ wiped his hands on a dirty rag. 

“Nah not really. Just a family thing. Taking him for his first legal drink.” Mickey laughed disbelievingly. 

Russ stared at him. “Your kid is 21?”

Mickey nodded. “Yeah man. Can’t believe it myself. It’s like he was this screaming ball of snotty wrinkles one minute, the next he’s graduating from high school and off to college and now he’s all legal and shit. Fuckin mental.”

Russ was dumbstruck. “I thought you said your kid was starting 6th grade in the fall...”

“Nah. That’s my lil girl. Ella. She’s eleven. Yev is my eldest.”

“But you’re not even 40 yet!” Russ blurted out. 

Mickey laughed. “I’m 40 tomorrow.”

“What the fuck?”

Mickey just shrugged. “S’no big deal.”

“Mickey...seriously? It’s your 40th birthday tomorrow? Your kid is 21 on Friday. The fuck?”

“I was literally just turned 19 when the kid was born. Obviously not planned. But hey, we do what we do right?”

“Fuck. Yeah I guess. You don’t want to take tomorrow off? Celebrate your 40th?”

Mickey shook his head. “Nah. Saving my days for when Ella wants to drag me to fuckin Disneyland or some shit in the school holidays. Friday is like a joint thing with the kid so I’m good.”

Russ nodded in acceptance. “Any other random information you wanna tell me?”

Mickey considered this before speaking, his voice teasing but unafraid. “I’m gay and married to a dude.”

Russ snorted and started to laugh loudly. “Ha! Good one...”

Mickey just stared at him in silence. 

The colour drained from Russ’ face. “You’re serious?”

“Yup. That gonna a be a problem for you Russ?” Mickey asked with a slight threatening undertone. 

Russ shook his head. “Uh no. I just...I guess I didn’t expect it. You don’t look...uh...fuck...”

“Like a fairy?” Mickey challenged. 

Russ blushed furiously and began to stammer through more words that made no sense. Mickey finally took pity on him and laughed. 

“It’s ok man. Took me a long fucking time to crawl out of the closet. Even then, I haven’t been going to any queer rallies or parades or anything.”

Russ nodded. “Got ya. So what’s your man like? He a rough looking Southside thug too?”

Mickey grinned. “Fuck no. Ian is beautiful. Not like a fairy though. He wouldn’t be setting off any gaydars. Six foot. Ginger. Muscles. He’s Southside too though. Grew up a couple blocks from me.”

“Cool. Been together long?”

“Fuck yeah. Going on for about 25 years.”

Mickey waited for the inevitable face-scrunch-of-confusion when Russ did the math. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“Yeah. Shit was different back then. Like I said, wasn’t in any hurry to poke my head outta the closet. Me and Ian were off and on for a while. I got married, had Yev, got divorced all before I was 22.”

Russ roared with laughter. “Fuckin hell Mickey. You need a spot on Maury Povich!”

With a duck of his head, Mickey laughed along lightly. “It’s been mostly plain sailing since then. We got married when Yev was almost nine. Ella came along two years later.”

“You adopt?”

“Nah. Surrogate. Ian’s her biological father. Two peas in a fuckin ginger pod.”

Russ shook his head in amazement. “Well. You can just knock me down with a feather. You should bring them around sometime.”

“Yeah?”

Russ nodded. “Sure.”

“Aight. Yeah. Maybe.”


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

 

Mickey cradled the tiny baby in his arms, feeling a rush of emotions racing through his body. This little girl was everything he’d wanted for as long as he could remember. Since Yev did his family tree in first grade and wanted a name in the box beside his own. He’d pestered him and Ian relentlessly. They tried to explain that it wasn’t so simple but Yev didn’t see problems, only solutions. 

“I bet Mommy would have a baby for you to take home with us. She has them for other people.” He’d announced matter of factly. 

 

Mickey put him off but the idea started to marinate in his brain. Part of him knew Ian probably thought about having another baby, although definitely not with Svetlana. Now they were settled and living the best possible version of their lives it wasn’t such a ridiculous prospect. But if Mickey was truthful and honest, which he was most of the time, the reason he hesitated was Yevgeny. The guilt he felt about the boy’s start in life ate him up. He’d been a terrible father for too long, allowing Ian to raise his child when he couldn’t even look at him. It killed him to think about how dismissive and cold he was to his own flesh and blood. Now he spent every day regretting, atoning and over compensating for his behaviour. 

“So...the kid wants a brother or sister...”

Ian looked up at Mickey from where he sat at the kitchen table, restocking the first aid box after Yev decided to play surgeons the night before. 

“And?”

Mickey tried not to let his emotions show but in doing so just looked harassed. 

“And what do you think?” He snapped. 

Ian tilted his head, transporting Mickey back to the day he stormed into the Gallagher home all those years ago and had Ian demand he suck his dick any time he wanted. 

“I think if you’re gonna talk to me like that I’ll pass on the chat and catch up with you later.” Ian replied archly and got back to his task. 

Mickey huffed a sigh and sat down opposite his boyfriend. “Alright Red, I’m sorry. Tell me what you think.”

“I think he’s got an idea in his head because he’s a curious kid. He’ll move onto the next thing soon enough.” Ian shrugged. 

Mickey rubbed his eyes. “Jesus Christ Ian. That’s not what I mean. How do _you_ feel about having another kid?”

Ian’s eyes widened in understanding. “Oh. Well...I don’t really know. Never thought about it. Didn’t think I’d have kids at all if I’m honest. Yev is a happy bonus. I’m certainly not pining for another.”

Mickey absorbed his words, surprised that his partner’s strong paternal instinct wasn’t kicking in like crazy. 

“Why not?”

Ian shrugged again. It was really starting to piss Mickey off. 

“Fuck Ian. Talk to me! This is not how this is supposed to work!”

Ian narrowed his eyes. “The fuck are you on about now?”

“I’m the cool, silent type. You’re the fluffy feelings guy. That’s how we work. Don’t mix up the roles now when I need you to talk to me.” Mickey grumbled. 

“The fluffy feelings guy? Thanks Mick. You wanna just hack off my balls with a kitchen knife now?” Ian glared at him. 

“Ian! Fucks sake.”

The redhead placed the saline pouch on the table and crossed his arms. 

“You want my honest opinion?”

“Yes!”

“Fine.” Ian sighed. “I don’t want another kid. I love Yev and I’m so glad we’ve got him, but you’re not over the whole thing about him coming about. And I get that. I’m not sure if I would ever get over that either. But having another kid is not going to stop you feeling guilt and pain over the way you were when he was born. And giving Yev everything he wants, including a sibling, isn’t going to make it any better because that kid has no idea what life used to be like. He knows you love him. He has no concept of what you feel guilty about. Having another kid to keep Yev happy won’t make anything about his existence better. You were the way you were for a reason. Nothing will change that. And having a baby for any other reason than love is not a reason to have a baby at all.”

Mickey stared at Ian in silent shock. Ian calmly went back to refilling the green plastic box on the table. He waited for Mickey to blow up, to throw things across the room, to lose his shit in some way. When several moments passed with no response Ian glanced up. Tears were rolling down Mickey’s face and landing on the table below. 

“Oh Mick...I’m sorry...I didn’t say that shit to hurt you...” Ian sighed softly. 

“S’all fuckin true. You’re right. I hate myself.”

Mickey looked so utterly devastated and Ian couldn’t take it. He was up from his seat at the table and straddling Mickey’s lap within a split second. 

“No baby. Don’t say that. Please don’t say that.”

Mickey’s bottom lip quivered and the tears continued to spill. Ian tried to wipe them away but they were coming too fast. 

“I hate that I felt that way. The _thoughts_ that went through my mind at the time. I can’t even speak them out loud. I wished so hard for bad things to happen to an innocent baby. He did fuck all wrong and I blamed him for everything. I hate myself for that.”

“Mick...”

“No Ian. You don’t understand. It makes my skin crawl. That beautiful little boy thinks the sun shines out of my pasty ass. He’s one of the best things in my life. One of only two things in fact. I can’t get my head around how fuckin evil I was back then. He needed me and I wanted nothing to fuckin do with him.” Mickey wept sadly. “And I don’t want your pity or your sympathy. I don’t deserve it.”

Ian stroked his love’s hair. “It was my fault too. All the shit I had going on. Being manic. I forced you to choose between me and him. Obviously the morning he was conceived played a part in it...it was a fuckin nightmare.”

“You didn’t know. You were sick.”

“And it was too much for you to do alone.”

Mickey shook his head. “I love that kid, Ian. I’m never going to do anything to hurt him.”

“I know. He knows. You’re a good father Mick. Don’t ever doubt that.” Ian kissed his forehead tenderly. “You’ve more than made up for anything that happened before.”

Mickey trembled in Ian’s arms. 

“Do you think talking to someone would help?” Ian suggested. “Dr Grey already knows you. Maybe she could help you sort out some things.”

Mickey silently nodded his assent and that’s when Ian knew Mickey was fucking serious about this shit. 

He leaned closer and pressed his lips to Mickey’s forehead. “I’ll call her tomorrow.”

 

A year of therapy changed Mickey’s life. Dr Grey saw him a week after his meltdown and every week after for the full year. They talked about everything - Terry, Svetlana, being gay, being gay in the Southside, Ian, love, and future plans. They really focused on Yevgeny and how Mickey could forgive himself. It was a total game changer. 

 

“I want a baby.” Mickey whispered into Ian’s skin as they lay in their post-fuck bliss. 

“Yeah?”

“Not for Yev. For all of us. I want to add to my family.”

Ian stroked his soft hair. “Yev might’ve changed his mind. Hasn’t mentioned it for a long time...”

“Tough. No take-backs.” Mickey bit down on Ian’s collarbone. 

“Alright. Tomorrow we’ll look at options.”

“Okay...but now maybe try getting me pregnant one more time huh?” Mickey mumbled teasingly. 

 

Ian leaned against the doorway to the nursery and watched as Mickey cradled their newborn daughter. He’d just finished persuading Yev to go to bed. The eleven year old was convinced the baby would be gone when he woke up. Ian had to reassure him that wasn’t the case. 

“Hey.” Ian whispered. “Yev’s asleep. Finally.”

Mickey looked up and smiled at his husband. “Think he’s more excited than all of us.”

Ian nodded. “Combined.”

Mickey gazed lovingly at the baby. “She’s got your hair. Another Red.”

Ian padded over to gently kiss his daughter’s crown. “As long as it stops at my hair. Gonna spend the next twenty years shitting myself that she’s got my fucked up genetics.”

Mickey shot him a glare. “Fuck off. Come on, let’s go to bed before she wakes us for a feed in half an hour.”

“Goodnight Ella. I love you.” Ian kissed the baby again. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

 

“Uncle Carl?”

“Sup lil dude?”

“Are you policeman?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you get the bad guys?”

“I try, yeah.”

“Is my Dad a bad guy?”

“Mickey?”

“Yes.”

“What makes you ask that?”

“I heard him and Aunt Mandy talking about when he used to be in prison. Only bad guys go to prison...I don’t want my Dad to go away.”

“Yev...that was a long time ago. Things were different back then...”

“What do you mean?”

“Mickey made some mistakes when he was younger. He paid his dues. He’s a good guy.”

“But he went to _prison_.”

“Prison isn’t just for bad guys. It’s got a lot of good guys who did bad things. It doesn’t mean they are bad.”

“So you’re not going to arrest my Dad and send him to prison?”

“No Yev. Definitely not.”

“Thanks Uncle Carl. Me and Pops would miss him.”

“Yeah. I know.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert.

 

Eleven

 

Ian could vividly remember the first time he’d made love to Mickey. Not fucked him, that happened over two years earlier, but actually took his time and made him feel good. It was not long after he came home from his stint in the crack house with Monica. Mickey had found him coked out in a club and brought him home. He stayed with him in his old bedroom, sleeping on the floor just to be close to him. Ian knew then, even in the onset of his first big manic episode, that the rough and tough man sleeping in his room was the love of his life. 

 

Looking back it was easy to see the mania was starting to get worse but Ian had regular periods of time where he was lucid and stable. One of those particular days was when the entirety of the Gallagher house was out for a few hours. Ian rarely had the place to himself so when he did, on that one day, he knew what he wanted to do. 

 

“Mick...wake up...”

The sleeping man stirred in Ian’s bed. “Gallagher?”

“House’s empty.” Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey’s collarbone and sucked gently.

Marking his man with tiny purple hickeys was one of Ian’s favourite things to do.  Mickey was fine with it too, as long as it was somewhere he could hide. 

“M’sleepin.” 

Ian trailed his lips along Mickey’s jaw, feeling the slight brush of morning stubble. 

“Come on...I wanna try something...” Ian tried again and this time Mickey rolled over so he lay flat on his back. 

“What?”

“You’ll see. I think you’ll like it.”

“Involve your dick?”

“Hmm...kinda. Eventually.”

Mickey huffed out a sigh. “Eventually?”

“Yes. We never get the place to ourselves. I wanna fuck you long and slow while we got the time and nobody to interrupt us.”

They both knew without saying the words that the last time they had a place all to themselves was the time Terry introduced them both to the barrel of his Glock. The fall out from that was still ongoing. Mickey was now married to a Russian prostitute who was very heavily pregnant with, supposedly, his child. 

“Alright Gallagher. Get on me.” Mickey smirked. 

Ian leaned down to kiss him again before they stripped naked. Laying his partner down, Ian kissed all the way down his body until he reached his throbbing cock. Now Ian may be hung, but Mickey was no slouch in that department either. For a man of his stature he was actually pretty fucking huge. Ian’s tongue swirled the head and Mickey bucked his hips to find friction. Ian continued on his path and lifted Mickey’s legs so he had full access to his balls, sucking one into his mouth and swirling his tongue in a motion designed to drive Mickey wild. 

“Jesus fuck Ian. You’re so good at that.”

Ian smirked triumphantly. Mickey rarely referred to him by his given name, instead using various nicknames that he often made up on the spot. 

While Mickey was basking in the pleasure of his man sucking on his balls, Ian decided to up the ante. He dropped down lower and ran his tongue over Mickey’s perineum, flicking over the tight furl of his hole. Mickey bucked his hips wildly, knocking Ian back and away from him. 

Mickey’s eyes were huge with disbelief. “What the fuck Gallagher?”

Ian smiled mischievously. “What’s up?”

“Licking my asshole? Are you insane?”

“Hey. Don’t knock it til you try it.” Ian grinned. 

Mickey glared at Ian. “You seriously bringing up the fact you’ve licked other assholes while you’re going down on me?”

Ian laughed musically. “I’m not saying that. Just saying I have licked _your_ asshole and it wasn’t so bad.”

“Wasn’t so bad? Fuckin kidding me?”

“What’s the big deal? I stick my dick in there. I stick my fingers in there. What’s it matter if I put my tongue in there?”

“It’s fucking weird man.” Mickey exhaled harshly. 

Ian pecked a kiss to the inside of Mickey’s thigh. “How about you let me be the judge of that? You just tell me if you don’t like how it feels. Cause from where I am it feels pretty fucking amazing.”

Mickey fell silent and Ian took this as a sign to continue. He lowered his face but kept his eyes on Mickey as his tongue flicked out and made contact with his hole. 

“Jesus.” Mickey groaned quietly. He had to bite his lip to stop from being too loud. Ian really got to work. Soon, Mickey was a quivering wreck. Ian’s tongue was buried deep inside of his hole and his teeth grazed the skin around it. 

“I can’t take much more Ian. I’m gonna fuckin blow.”

“You wanna come like this or you wanna be fucked?” Ian pulled away enough to ask. 

“Fuck me. Now. Please just fuck me.”

Ian grinned and crawled up the bed, reaching into the drawer beside the bed to grab the lube. Mickey was already loose and open after his rimming escapades so it took seconds to slick up his cock and slide home. Ian let out a guttural moan, while Mickey’s eyes rolled back in his head. This was so different. The last time they’d fucked was two days earlier - a frantic doggy style effort leaning over the bathroom sink while everyone else was still asleep. 

“Hey Mick?” Ian whispered as he rocked his hips slowly. 

“Yeah.” Mickey’s blissed out response was quiet in the silent room. 

“I love you.”

Suddenly the silence was deafening. Finally Mickey huffed out an annoyed sigh. 

“Really? You’re gonna throw that at me? What you wanna hear, Red? You want me to say I love you too?”

Ian sagged like he’d been socked in the ribs. He pulled out of Mickey and sat back on his heels. “You’re a dickhead, Mick. You know that?”

Mickey sat up furiously glaring at Ian. “What?”

Ian jumped off the bed and grabbed his boxers from where they had been thrown across the room, pulling them on angrily. 

“When has it ever mattered to me that you say those words? I’ve never needed to hear them. But you can’t stop me from fucking saying them to you! You’re a fuckin control freak Mickey. What’s it gonna take for you to grow up and accept I matter to you?”

Mickey watched on as Ian dressed rapidly. He was stunned to silence. 

Ian shot him a glare as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom. “You just gotta ruin every happy moment don’t ya?”

“The fuck you talking about Gallagher?”

“You know what the fuck I’m talking about! I don’t need your confessions of undying love Mick. But I need at least some acknowledgement from you that I mean something to you. Otherwise, why are you here? To hide from your pregnant whore of a wife? Well fuck that shit Mick. I’m not playing that game.”

Ian stomped out of the room and slammed the door so hard the frame shook. Mickey was left alone, naked in Ian’s bed with a flagging erection and a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

Ian slammed cupboard doors in the kitchen as he searched for the box of Pop Tarts he knew was around somewhere. It was only 9:30 but somehow he felt ready to go to sleep and forget the day ever happened. His tirade against the coffee machine drowned out the sound of Mickey making his way downstairs. Ian turned and found him sitting on the bottom step wearing just a pair of boxers. His eyes were glassy. 

“You know how many times I’ve said I love you, Red?” 

Ian stared at Mickey, unmoving. 

“Never.” Mickey admitted. “Not once.”

Ian continued to stare. His face remained stony but his heart was aching. 

“Never said it to my mom when she was alive. Never said it to Mandy, even though I’d kill for her. Sure as shit never said it to Terry. Those words...like a foreign language to me. Don’t know what they fuckin mean.”

Ian snorted and grabbed his coffee. He abandoned his search for Pop Tarts and went into the living room, flopping on the couch. Mickey heaved a sigh and followed him. He was conceding that Ian wasn’t going to be as easily placated as usual. 

“I’m sorry Ian.”

Ian heard the sincerity but the pain of rejection was still raw. 

“Forget it. It’s always been this way. I just gotta get my head around that and stop expecting shit to change.” He shrugged. 

Mickey winced. “You know I care about you.”

“Yeah. I guess. Maybe I just thought we were moving past that point together. Like I said, my bad.”

Mickey perched on the arm of the chair opposite Ian and crossed his arms. 

“You gotta cut me some slack Ian. This isn’t easy for me.”

Ian shot him a dark look and jutted out his chin. “You think it’s easy for me?”

“Fuck Gallagher. It ain’t a competition. But yeah, as it goes I reckon you got a fuckin decent run at things so far.”

“Are you fuckin joking?” Ian spluttered. “Which part was decent? The junkie parents? The Houdini acts? The barely surviving winters? The nights I woke up because I was so hungry it physically hurt? What the fuck was decent about _that_?”

Mickey’s lips curled into a dark smile. “Nah you got me there tough guy. That’s the shit you dealt with. Same shit I dealt with. We can trade those stories all day long bitch.”

Ian glared mutinously but Mickey carried on. 

“The decent part? Growing up in a house with some many people caring about how you are that you’re tripping over them. The people who aren’t afraid to hug you when you need one in case your father sees and beats the shit out of you for being a pussy. The people who care about making sure you eat enough, instead of drinking and smoking away the grocery money. The people who care about you enough to make sure you go to school. Do your homework. Get to bed at a reasonable time. Make sure you have soap to take a shower. You think I got that?”

Ian gazed at Mickey’s twisted expression. It was the most passionate he’d seen him in a very long time. 

“No. I guess not.” Ian replied softly. “But that doesn’t change how we are together. I get that you don’t want labels. I’m never gonna be your boyfriend. I can accept that. But when it’s just me and you...nobody else watching or listening...I wanna be able to say the things I wanna say to you without you flipping out on me. I wanna be able to tell you I love you. Cause I do. I don’t need to _hear_ it, Mick...I need to _say_ it. And I wanna show it. Like waking you up so we could take our time instead of fucking in the bathroom! That’s what I need from you.”

Mickey leapt to his feet and leaned over Ian, bursting with pent up rage and emotion. “You want the truth? I have no idea what love is. Not a fucking clue. But I do know that you mean more to me than anyone in my shitty life.”

Ian’s mouth fell open at the display of emotion. “How the fuck am I meant to know that?”

Mickey shook with rage. “How hard is it to see that I love you? I dragged your ass out of the gutter when you were coked up and getting groped by pruny pedophiles. I brought you home with me, knowing that my whore wife could tell Terry all about it and get his goons to pay me a visit. I did all of that for you. Some fucking kid that tried to beat me with a tire iron and ended up being more to me than my fucking family!! I love you, Ian. If love means doing anything you have to do to keep a person safe, if it means feeling like you have a part of you chopped off when they’re not around, if you feel like you can’t breathe when you don’t know they’re safe...if all of that means love then yeah, I fucking love you!”

Mickey’s tirade ended abruptly when Ian grabbed him and pulled him into his lap. He kissed Mickey deeply, his tongue invading his mouth and tangling with Mickey’s. The brunet pulled away, gasping for air. 

“The fuck? You know where that tongue’s been?” He growled, but Ian ignored his griping in favour of kissing him again. This time Mickey let him, grinding his hips against Ian as he scrambled to get closer. Ian rocked against him too. 

“You need to get on me, right fucking now Red.” Mickey groaned. 

“I wanna go slow.”

“Seriously?”

Ian nodded resolutely. “Yeah. I wanna take my time and make you feel good.” 

“You always make me feel good.”

Ian chuckled and pressed a kiss to Mickey’s forehead. “And who says you can’t be romantic?”

They kissed again, shedding their clothes until they were naked once more and Mickey was back straddling Ian. The redhead cupped Mickey’s ass and ran a finger down his crack, finding him sufficiently loose and wet from earlier. His fingertip teased the entrance and Mickey quivered. 

“God you feel good.” Ian mumbled as he slid his finger deeper inside Mickey and stroked at him gently. 

Mickey bit his lip. “Oh my God Ian. Fuck!”

“I’m getting to it. Let me suck your dick first.”

Mickey scrambled up and allowed Ian to use his superior strength to flip him onto his back. He fell against the couch cushions, vaguely feeling something prodding in his back but not caring enough to stop Ian’s quest. He watched as Ian kneeled before him and licked his lips. Mickey was pretty sure he’d never been this hard in all his life. 

“Hey Ian?”

“Yeah Mick?”

“I love you.”

The answering grin on the redhead’s beautiful face was enough to light up the whole of Chicago. He didn’t respond with words, instead he leaned down and swallowed Mickey in one smooth dip of his head. He stopped when his nose was tickled by the soft black curls at the base of Mickey’s dick. Mickey clutched at Ian’s hair and scraped his nails on his scalp. 

“Jesus Christ Ian.” He gasped and rocked his hips. 

Within a couple of minutes he was ready to blow. He tugged on Ian’s hair. 

“Gonna blow. Gotta stop.” 

Ian pulled off with a loud, wet pop and grinned. Mickey looked nervous. 

“I know what I said the other day...but I didn’t mean it. I don’t expect you to return the favour.” Ian stroked his face tenderly. 

Mickey licked his dry lips. “I...uh...want to.”

Ian sighed softly. “Oh...alright...sure.”

Mickey sat up and reached behind him, pulling out a plastic ninja turtle figurine from behind a cushion. 

“Thought this was gonna end up in my ass before you did.” He joked and tossed it on the floor behind the sofa. 

“Not sure I’d be able to explain that to Liam.”

Mickey decided that all guns blazing was the best way to go about doing the thing he really wanted to do but had no tried and tested technique for doing. He gulped around Ian’s monster dick until it hit the back of his throat. So maybe nine inches wasn’t exactly a monster, and maybe it was kinda in proportion with the rest of Ian’s size, but the idea of swallowing it down to the root made Mickey’s eyes water. 

“Take your time. That feels great.” Ian coached softly and stroked Mickey’s hair. 

Mickey tried to relax and used his tongue to work the appendage in his mouth. Ian seemed to enjoy, based on the noises he was making. At this rate Kev or Vee might hear from their place two doors down. 

“Stop. Mickey! Stop!”

The older man pulled off immediately and looked up in distress. 

Ian cupped his face and kissed him deeply. “You nearly made me blow my load...”

Mickey smiled weakly. “Yeah...gonna need some warning before you jizz down my throat.”

“Hmm...that thought alone makes me wanna come right now...but maybe next time. I gotta be inside you when I blow.” Ian grinned. 

Mickey nodded and moved to brace himself against the back of the couch. 

“Nah...I want you to ride me.” Ian slapped his partner’s pale ass cheek. 

Mickey rolled his eyes playfully. “You mean you want me to do all the work...”

“Would make a change.” Ian laughed and rearranged their limbs until he was flat on his back and Mickey was climbing him like a tree. 

“Need more lube?” Ian whispered. 

Mickey shook his head. “For your little party sausage? Nah I’m good.”

Ian cracked up laughing and Mickey joined in. The brunet took the opportunity of their relaxed state to sink down on Ian’s dick until he was bottomed out and resting on his groin. 

“Good?” Ian checked gently and Mickey nodded once. 

Ian slapped his ass again. “Good. Now get moving.”

Mickey arched his brow in the most Milkovich way possible and began to lift and move over Ian. It didn’t take long for them to build up a satisfying rhythm and soon they lost the ability to form full sentences. 

“Need to blow...” Mickey grunted and reached for his own dick. Ian slapped his hand away and grasped it himself. He squeezed and tugged, spreading the leaked precome up and down the shaft. 

“Oh _fuck_!” Mickey hissed and tensed. 

Ian stroked him harder until Mickey started to shudder and started to come. Ropes of white splattered against Ian’s abs and chest. The redhead couldn’t contain his grin. When Mickey went limp Ian was there to grab his hips and hold him in place as he bucked up into him. Half a dozen thrusts was all it took to spill himself into his partner. 

 

“Need to move.” Ian ran a hand down Mickey’s spine. 

“Mmm.” Mickey agreed. “Can’t walk.”

“We got time for a shower before the rabble returns. I’ll scrub your back.”

“Mmm.” Mickey mumbled into Ian’s neck and allowed the larger man to pick him up. They stumbled up to the bathroom and Ian started up the shower. 

Mickey regained some composure and pulled Ian against him in a loose hug. 

“Thanks.” He murmured. 

Ian stroked a hand down the back of Mickey’s neck. “Anytime.”


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

 

“Pop?”

“Yes Yevgeny.”

“Can you pick me up from school today?”

Ian glanced down at his teenage son, who was avoiding his gaze. Ian chewed on his toast and swallowed. 

“Why’s that? Your legs broken?” He smirked. 

“I just want to hang out.”

“Yev...you’re fifteen. You haven’t want to hang out with me after school since you were about ten!” Ian laughed. “Give me the truth please.”

“Fine...there’s this girl. I like her. Her dad is a doctor and I was telling her you were a paramedic. She said I was making it up to try it on with her...” Yev sighed forlornly. 

“So you want me in the rig or just my uniform?” Ian grinned. 

“Shit really? You will?”

“Be there at 3:30. Don’t be late cause that’s gonna be my break you’re wasting.”

Yev laughed and hugged Ian. “Thanks Pop. Maybe we can hang out this weekend too...”

Ian ruffled his son’s hair. “Sure kid.”

 

Mickey was working until 8 and Ella was going to have dinner with Franny after school, so Ian picked up a pizza for Yev when he clocked out for his break. He headed to the high school and parked up, getting out and perching on the grill with the pizza box. He spotted Yev quickly, walking out of the building with a petite blonde beside him. He waved and Yev waved back. He waited until they reached him and cracked a grin. 

“Hey kid. Good day?” 

Yev smiled brightly. “Not bad. You?”

“Meh. I got to do a tracheotomy on the side of the freeway this morning. That was kinda cool. Other than it’s been patching up junkies in the park.” Ian replied and Yev chuckled. 

“Oh...Pop...this is my friend Holly. We’re partners on a physics project. Holly, this is one of my dads, Ian.” Yev introduced. 

“Hello.” Ian greeted warmly. 

Holly beamed. “Hi. Nice to meet you. Did you really do a tracheotomy today?”

Ian laughed. “Yeah. Even after all these years I still think I’m gonna screw it up.”

“You didn’t though...” Yev smirked. 

“Nope. Probably do it with my eyes closed these days. Anyway, I grabbed us a pizza to share before I head back to work. Hungry?”

Yev almost drooled. “Hell yeah! See you tomorrow Holly!”

Yev grabbed the box and jumped into the rig, Ian following with a small wave to Holly who looked surprised at Yev’s sudden departure. 

 

Ian drove them out of the school parking lot and glanced over at his son. 

“What was that?”

“Hmm?” Yev munched loudly on his slice. 

“You ditched her...”

Yev shrugged. “She thought I was a liar just to get in her pants. If she doesn’t see me for  real then she’s not for me.”

Ian parked outside the house and grabbed a slice from the open box. “When’d you get so wise?”

Yev barked a laugh. “Whatever. I just wanted to prove her wrong.”

“And you did.”

“I did. Thanks Pop.”

“Always got your back kid.”

“I know. Can’t work out why, but I know.”

Ian frowned. “You’re my boy and I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

 

Lip tugged on the end of his scarf until it unraveled around his neck and he tossed it onto the rack next to the back door. The Gallagher house was in darkness, which even at 1am wasn’t the norm. He stubbed out his cigarette and climbed the stairs to his old room. He passed Debbie’s door, shut tight as usual, and moved on. Fiona’s door was open and Lip smiled softly at the sight of Carl and Liam curled up asleep on her bed. He headed to the room he used to share with his brothers and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard voices. Straining to hear, he leaned against the wall beside the door and listened to the whispers. 

“You don’t have to go back.”

Lip recognised his brother’s voice. Ian sounded muffled by something but Lip could just make it out. 

“Shit ain’t gonna go away. Gotta figure a way to face it sometime.”

Lip tried to place the other voice. 

“Mick...it’s gonna be ok.” Ian soothed. 

It dawned on Lip that it was none other than Mickey Milkovich in his brother’s bedroom. 

“You sure of that Red? Wish I had your confidence.”

“One day maybe. But even if the kid is yours we can figure it out.”

Mickey scoffed. “We? You still gonna want know me when I have a kid with a Russian whore?”

“Not as simple as that Mick, and you know it. I was there...it happened to me too...”

Lip took a breath. What the fuck did that mean?

There was silence in the room, just the sound of movement in a bed. 

“Look...I don’t have all the answers. You wouldn’t believe me even if I did.” Ian said teasingly. “But we’re gonna be ok. We’ve made it this far. Terry isn’t gonna win this.”

A loud huff from Mickey. “Thanks man. For putting up with my shit.”

“You put up with mine...”

“Speaking of...call in sick again tomorrow...”

“I can’t Mick. I need the tips.” Ian argued softly. 

There was another rustle of fabric and Mickey spoke almost silently. “Stay home and I’ll give you a tip.”

Ian giggled softly. “Just the tip? Alright. But then I gotta work.”

Lip’s eyes widened in disbelief. He thought, since his wedding, Mickey was way out of the picture and Ian was struggling to deal. The sounds coming from the bedroom were now clear...the boys had made up. 

“Hey Red?”

“Yeah Mick?”

“Thanks.”

“Always.”

Lip retreated to Frank’s old room and flopped onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling, wondering how he’d managed to lose track of Ian’s life so bad. But Mickey sounded different. Fucked up, but not in his usual way. He resolved to speak to Ian the next day and find out what was going on. 


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen 

 

“The fuck are you wearing?” Yev glared at his sister as she slipped quietly down the hallway. 

Ella jumped awkwardly in fright. “Jesus Yev! Wear a bell! I thought you were at your Mom’s until Friday!”

Yev narrowed his blue eyes. “So you only dress like that when I’m not here?”

Ella rolled her eyes and flipped him off. 

“Ella!” Yev barked. 

The fifteen year old stopped at the front door and turned around to face her brother. 

“What are you doing here Yev? You don’t live here anymore! And you’re not my fuckin dad!” Ella grumbled. 

Yev was now 26 and lived down the block. 

“I can see your ass cheeks!” Yev hollered. 

“Fuck off!” Ella shrieked. 

“Put some clothes on!”

“Fuck off!”

The front door opened and Ian appeared with a bemused look on his face. 

“Why does it sound like Mickey Milkovich is having an argument with Mickey Milkovich in here?”

Yev snorted. “Funny. Your kid is dressed like a hooker...”

“My kid?” Ian raised an eyebrow. “Yev, that’s your sister you’re talking about. Have some respect and apologise.”

Yev looked crestfallen until Ian turned to Ella. 

“But you’re not going out wearing that so get upstairs and change. If your Dad sees that he’s gonna lose his shit. Nobody in this house wants to see what you’re showing off, as fuckin beautiful as you may be.”

She glared mutinously but stomped off to her room. Ian stared at Yev. 

“I know you mean well but Ella doesn’t respond to insults. Go apologise to her before she leaves.”

Yev stomped off after Ella and Ian headed to the kitchen, where he found Mickey leaning against the fridge watching the drama unfold between the gap in the door. 

“Snuck in the back...walked into a war zone.” Mickey snorted and pressed a kiss to Ian’s shoulder as he passed. 

“Yeah. They fight more now than when they were little.” Ian huffed. 

“You handle them well...” Mickey smiled. “Ever wish we’d had another?” 

Ian glanced at Mickey in surprise. “We were still paying off the credit cards we used to pay the surrogate up until two years ago...so no, definitely not!”

Mickey laughed. “True. Very true. Kinda sad they’re all grown up and don’t need us anymore though.”

Ian chuckled and ran a hand through Mickey’s dark hair. He was showing a little grey around the temples but he was still a ridiculously youthful looking man of 45.

“Turns out Ella still needs us to tell her how to dress, but she’s got the rest of her shit together.” Ian agreed. 

“Yeah.”

They were interrupted by Ella appearing in the kitchen, wearing black ripped skinny jeans and tatty converse sneakers. 

“Better?” She muttered in Ian’s direction. 

Mickey snapped his head up. “Hey, don’t talk to him like that. Be grateful he fuckin cares about you. You think just coz we’re gay we don’t know how teenage boys think when they see a girl in a short skirt? We want boys to respect you. You’re an amazing kid with shit to offer other than a hot piece of ass. Fuck you for making us feel bad about that.”

Ella’s eyes widened at his outburst, and Ian had to cough to break the silence in the room. 

“You look great Ells. Thanks for changing.” He added with a soft smile. 

Her face lit up. “Thanks Pop. I’m gonna be at Casey’s until 9 then her Mom is gonna drop me home. See you soon.”

“Ok sweets. Have fun.” Ian ducked to accept the peck she placed on his cheek. She wrapped her arms around Mickey from behind and kissed his temple. 

“Love you guys.”

She floated out of the room, passing Yev along the way and jumping into his arms for a hug. He held her tight. 

“I’m really sorry I yelled at you.” He murmured in her ear. 

“Yeah well. I’ll get you back one day.” Ella giggled and dashed out of the house. 

Yev wandered into the kitchen shaking his head. 

“I don’t get girls.”

Ian and Mickey burst into laughter. 

“Preaching to the choir dude.” Mickey told him. 


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

 

Yev answered his phone without checking the caller ID. He was driving from the courthouse to his office on a quiet Wednesday afternoon in November. Thanksgiving was coming up and he was looking forward to a long weekend catch-up with his family. 

“Yev Milkovich.” He answered curtly. 

The car filled with sounds of harsh breaths and sniffles. 

“Hello?”

“Yev.” It was Ella. 

“Hey. Ella? You ok?” He demanded. 

“Can you pick me up? Please?”

“Where are you? What’s going on? Are you safe?”

“Yeah. I’m at school.”

“Stay there. I’m on my way.” Yev hung up and took an abrupt left in the direction of his old high school, calling the office to rearrange his day. 

 

Ella was perched on the empty bike rack when Yev pulled into the parking lot in his nice Mercedes company car. He jumped out and Ella ran into his arms. 

“Hey. It’s ok. What’s going on?”

She sobbed into his crisp white shirt. “Dad is gonna kill me...”

“No he isn’t. You can do no wrong in his eyes. Whatever this is will be fine. Talk to me Ella. Why’d you call me?”

She pulled back but her eyes stayed glued to the floor. “Cause I need a lawyer...”

Yev felt his heart skip a beat or two. 

“Ella Milkovich..I swear to God if you don’t tell me what the fuck is going on right now I’m calling Dad and he can sort this out...”

Fresh tears fell from her hazel eyes. “I did something stupid...Devin asked to use my locker this morning so I gave him my key...I didn’t know what was in there...and then the principal called a random search for my grade at last period. When she got to mine she found a bag of weed...”

Yev exhaled harshly. “Fuck Ella...”

“The whole of 11th grade saw it. The principal tried calling home but they’re both at work and didn’t answer...”

“She let you leave?”

Ella looked stricken. “Uh...”

“Ella?”

“I ran. When she went out of the room...”

Yev grabbed Ella and pulled her into a hug. “Alright. I guess Devin the Douche didn’t own up to his stash?”

Ella shook her head. 

“And you didn’t give him up.”

Another shake. 

“Right. Come on. Let’s talk to the principal.”

 

Yev’s old principal, Dr Samson, had retired the year after Yev graduated. He was replaced by a woman named Jennifer Clayton. Now, a decade later, she was well embedded in the faculty and everyone hated her. 

“Good afternoon, ma’am. My name is Yevgeny Milkovich. I’m Ella’s brother.”

Mrs Clayton shook Yev’s hand and glared over his shoulder at Ella, who stood anxiously in the doorway. 

“Please sit.” She directed. 

Yev sat down and smiled openly. “I understand there was some trouble this afternoon. Ella would like to explain...”

Ella gaped at her brother. “Yev...”

Yev smiled serenely. It was his work smile. Ella had never seen it, but it worked wonders on judges and juries. 

“Just explain to Mrs Clayton what happened and we can clear this all up.”

“I can’t.” Ella whispered. 

Yev grinned and winked. “I know.”

Ella exhaled and Mrs Clayton coughed. 

“Excuse me...”

Yev turned to her and raised a hand. “I’ll do the explaining. Ella has a friend, a friend that her fathers are not so keen on, but she gives people the benefit of the doubt you know? Anyway, this friend borrowed Ella’s locker key this morning. The items placed in the locked were not hers. I can vouch for that completely. Ella runs track for the state and is subject to regular drug testing.”

Mrs Clayton gave a disbelieving chuckle. “That’s what you came up with?”

Yev nodded. “It’s the truth. So I’m gonna need you to call the police so we can report it to them.”

Ella gasped and wildly shook her head. Yev silenced her with a wink. 

Mrs Clayton narrowed her eyes. “The police?”

Yev nodded. “Sure. They should be aware that people are planting drugs in lockers to avoid what I assume was an unplanned random locker search...and while we’re on with that I would like to let the school governors know too.”

Mrs Clayton curled her lip into a dark smile. “I see. Well Mr Milkovich...I’d heard rumours about your family but I’d heard you were different. I see I was mistaken...”

Yev grinned brightly. “Yup. I am 100% the son of Mickey Milkovich. So...police? Governors?”

Her smile fell and she leaned over the desk. “Ok. You win. Ella will serve detention after school for a month. She will not attend the winter formal. She is on probation at this school. Is that clear?”

Ella nodded emphatically. “Yes ma’am.”

Yev rose to his feet, towering over the principal with his six foot height. So he wasn’t exactly _100_ % Mickey Milkovich. 

“Thank you very much ma’am. I appreciate that. Ella will be the picture of goodness for you.” He beamed. 

 

Ella chased her brother to his car. 

“What the hell...?” She gasped for breath. 

Yev laughed as he opened the Mercedes and held the door for her. “She doesn’t want this getting out. My guess? You’ll go in tomorrow and there’s a rumour around that the bag was oregano for your Home Ec class.”

Ella started to laugh. “Oh my God.”

Yev turned serious. “That was a fuckin close call Ells. You can’t be in that situation again. Devin put that weed in there for a reason, and I reckon he’d heard there was a search coming. I’m only gonna say this once. Dump that fucker now. He’s gonna ruin you. You’re too good for that shit.”

Ella hugged him tight. “I will. Thank you.”

“You know we’ve gotta tell Dad and Pop...”

She sniffed. “Yeah.”

“Alright. Let’s go get ice cream before we break the news.” Yev kissed her forehead. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

 

Most of the girls in Ella’s grade were obsessed with boys. The hormone-crazy teenage girls would go mental for any fresh meat. She didn’t understand the fascination. At fifteen she was more concerned with fashion, music and track. She was on the team and was aiming for the scholarship she knew would really help out her family. 

“Ella!”

She stopped at the sound of Dalia Johnson calling her name. 

“Hey Dalia. What’s up?”

The beautiful, willowy blonde ambled over with wide eyes and pouty lips. She was surrounded by her usual cronies, about a half dozen girls in their grade that Ella had little to do with. 

“Saw you this morning...” Dalia smirked. 

“Uh...alright...”

“You got a ride into school. That was a hot car...”

Ella shrugged. “Sure. It’s nice.”

“Not as hot as the guy driving it.” Dalia grinned widely. 

Ella stared at the girl in bored silence. 

“You been holding out on us?”

“Um what?”

Dalia tilted her head. “You got a secret older college boyfriend...”

Ella shuddered. “Eew! No! That’s my brother. Gross!”

“Your _brother_?” Dalia gasped excitedly. 

“Yes! Ugh. I’ve got a fuckin awful mental image now!”

“He’s so hot! How old is he?”

“25. And no, he’s not single...” Ella huffed. 

Dalia pouted prettily. “Maybe now...but when he meets me...”

“You’re not his type.”

“I’m everyone’s type.”

Ella rolled her eyes. “He’s dating a guy.”

“He’s _a fag_?” Dalia shrieked in disgust. 

Those words in that tone was a red rag to this Milkovich bull. Her hand shot out and gripped Dalia by the wrist. Ella yanked the girl closer until she was staring into her eyes. 

“Listen to me carefully, bitch. Don’t ever say those words to me. If I hear you say those words again I will make it so nobody ever finds your body. My brother is bisexual. Not that it’s any of your fuckin business.”

Dalia trembled and nodded. “Sure. Sorry.”

“And in case you forgot...which I know you didn’t since it’s all people seem to talk about around here...my parents are gay. I have two fathers. And I’m not having some skanky two bit whore like you make it sound like a fuckin disease. So shut your whore mouth and keep your fuckin eyes off my brother.” Ella finished her rant by shoving Dalia away from her and into the wall of lockers. The entire hallway was still, silent and staring as Ella released her grip and stride purposefully away from the stunned girl. One voice could be heard piping up with a taunting laugh. 

“Oh man...you’re dumb as shit Dalia...”

Ella chuckled and sent silent thanks for her best friend in the world, Jamie Gallagher.


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

 

“Where’s Ian?” Fiona asked Carl, swiping a sausage from his plate at the same time. 

“Upstairs. Fucking.”

Fiona halted and gazed at the ceiling, then back at her fourteen year old brother. With a curl of her lip she threw up her arms in despair. 

“Really? In the middle of the day? Who?” 

“Mickey. Duh.”

“Milkovich?” Fiona’s eyes bugged out. 

“Of course. Jeez Fiona. Where you been?”

“Living on Mars, apparently. How long has this been a thing?”

Footsteps on the stairs stopped Carl from replying. Mickey appeared, wearing boxer shorts and one of Ian’s shirts that was slightly too big on him. His eyes widened as he took in his audience. 

“I...uh...juice?” He stammered. 

Carl pushed the bottle across the table. Mickey nodded his thanks and grabbed the bottle. 

A voice from upstairs got louder. “Hey Mick, grab some Pop Tarts while you’re down there...”

Suddenly Ian bounced down the steps behind Mickey and almost barrelled into him. He stopped himself by gripping Mickey by the shoulders. 

“Oh hey Fi.” Ian grinned, gently releasing Mickey from his hold. He was shirtless and wearing basketball shorts that used to belong to Lip. 

“Hey!” Fiona greeted brightly. “Didn’t realise we had guests.”

“Yeah. Mick is staying for a while. Family issues. You need help with dinner tonight?”

Fiona shook her head. “Nope. Got it covered. You here for dinner Mickey?”

“Uh...sure.” The elder boy nodded nervously. 

“Cool. So I got to take Carl to the dentist. Debbie is at Holly’s. So I need you to take care of Liam for a couple hours. Ok?”

Ian nodded happily. “Sure!”

Mickey looked horrified. 

Fiona grinned at his expression. “It’s ok Mickey. He’s the quiet one.”

She sent Carl off to brush his teeth but called for Ian to wait. When it was just Ian and Mickey left she turned serious. 

“Look...I don’t know what this is...but if you’re good I’m good. But try keeping the afternoon delight to when the kids aren’t around. Carl took great pleasure in telling me you guys were fucking up there...so put a lid on it ok?”

“He _what_?” Mickey spluttered. “We were not fucking!”

Ian started to laugh. “We were working out. Boxing. Carl has a one track mind!”

Fiona blushed slightly and smirked. “Understood. I’m sorry I thought you guys were a thing...”

Ian glanced at Mickey and smirked. “Oh we are a thing...”

Mickey rolled his blue eyes. “So fuckin gay.”

Ian laughed happily. “Loud and proud.”

They dashed up the stairs, Ian chasing Mickey. Fiona listened as they bantered and laughed. A smile lit her face. Her little brother was in love. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

 

“I can’t get my head around what I did...”

Debbie stroked Ian’s greasy hair back from his forehead, staying quiet so Ian would keep talking. Ian hadn’t spoken very much in the last few weeks. His voice was scratchy. 

“I got everything I ever wanted...and I let him go. I broke his heart.”

Debbie sighed softly. “You haven’t been well Ian...”

“He came out for me. I blackmailed him into it. He blew his family apart for me.” Ian continued to mumble and Debbie just let him get it off his chest. “And I left him. After he stuck around to help me get better...after I took off with his kid...”

“Mickey loves you, Ian.” Debbie soothed. 

“But I don’t know why. He shouldn’t. I don’t deserve him.” Ian groaned. 

Debbie kissed his forehead. “It’s what you do when you love someone. You do anything for them, even when they don’t deserve it.”

“I can’t forgive myself.”

“You have to. You can’t move on until you do. Now you’re taking your meds, it’s time to move forward.”

“Without Mickey?” Ian shuddered at the thought of his soulmate languishing in prison. He was locked away, unable to see Yev grow. 

“He’s coming home eventually. To you.”

“He’s going to hate me.”

“He’s not. He’s told you that.”

“I love him so much Debs. I love him like I can’t explain.”

“It’s going to be fine.” She whispered. “I promise.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut incoming

Nineteen

 

“We got the house to ourselves, Red. You gonna get on me?”

Ian glanced around in surprise. “Where’s Ella?”

“Fiona took her for the night. Jamie wanted a sleepover.”

Ian grinned at the thought of his nephew and his daughter growing up so close. Jamie, the product of a one night stand Fiona had with a guy on Tinder, was a few months older than Ella but he was her best friend. Now she was eight years old and Yev had gone off to college, Ella spent more time than ever with Jamie at the old Gallagher place. 

“Oh really? That’s good to know.”

Mickey smirked. “Don’t want none of your light some candles, take your time romantic shit. I want it hard and fast. Now. Okay?”

Ian took in their surroundings. Mickey was leaning against the doorway between their kitchen and lounge. Ian stalked over to his husband and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Mickey kissed back hard, momentarily distracted enough for Ian to grab him around the middle and lift him off the ground. Ian growled deep in his throat as he pinned Mickey against the wooden frame with his hips, the brunet getting busy on marking up Ian’s pale skin with his mouth. 

“Fuck Mick...you turn me on so much...so fuckin hard for you right now.”

Mickey sucked harder on the column of Ian’s throat. “Need something in my ass right now Red...”

“Uh huh...” Ian stepped back so Mickey’s feet hit the floor. He dropped to his knees and used his strength to yank down Mickey’s jeans and boxers. He growled again, leaning in to swipe his tongue across the tip of Mickey’s purple head. The salty tang of his precome exploded on Ian’s tongue. 

“Up.” Mickey ordered, kicking his jeans off so he was naked from the waist down. Ian rose to his feet, quickly shedding his work pants and shoes. 

“Where?” Ian demanded, looking around frantically. 

Mickey pulled him into the kitchen and bent over one of the counters, elbows resting on the surface and ass in the air. 

“Need to prep you.” Ian mumbled. 

Mickey scoffed and tossed a bottle of lube over his shoulder. “Lube up your dick and stick it in me. Now.”

“I don’t wanna hurt...”

“Red! Shut the fuck up and pound my ass. I want to feel it.” Mickey cut him off. 

Ian wanted to argue, but he wanted to bury his dick inside his husband way more. 

“Ask me nicely.” Ian teased, rubbing the head of his dick up and down Mickey’s crack. 

“Please Ian. Fuck me. I need it.” 

Ian took aim and pushed inside. Mickey threw his head back and moaned loudly at the delicious burn. When Ian bottomed out he waited, for just a split second, and then Mickey rolled his hips. That was their silent signal to each other that all was well and it was time to get fucking. 

“Love you so fuckin much baby.”

Mickey clenched tightly around Ian at the sound of his words. He wasn’t one for cute nicknames but when Ian called him baby it made him feel something inside that he’d never be able to explain. 

The thrusts came hard and fast after that. Mickey didn’t have much time to structure a coherent thought, let alone utter a sentence. Ian pounded him to the edge of his sanity. 

“Fuck Ian...gonna...now...oh fuck...Jesus!!”

The loud splatter of Mickey’s come hitting the kitchen cabinet could be heard in the room. He gasped and groaned his way through his climax, grinding his hips as he tried to keep Ian nudging his sweet spot. Ian gripped his husband by the waist and kept up his punishing rhythm until, about a dozen thrusts later, he spilled inside of him. 

Both men panted for breath loudly, Ian collapsing over Mickey’s back and burying his face in the damp skin at the nape of his neck. He pressed his lips there for a second before he used all of his strength to climb off Mickey. 

“Fuck.” Ian groaned softly when he slipped out of his husband’s tight body. 

Mickey looked thoroughly debauched as he sprawled across the counter with his ass in the air. “Wow. I mean...you ever wonder why I married you...that right there’s your answer.”

Ian chuckled deeply. “Last of the romantics huh.”

“Love you Red.”

“Love you too Mick.”

“Need a shower.”

“Yup. Need to clean down the kitchen too.”

“Yeah. Probably gonna need your cock in me again soon too.”

“So soon? You’ll be sore tomorrow...”

Mickey stood up straight and smirked at Ian. “Think I can handle it.”


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

 

Ian heard the call come in from dispatch, but it went to the other rig. Sandy and Lonnie were working that one, while Ian and Sue grabbed a bite to eat. It was a cold December morning and Ian’s shift finished at 10. He chewed his breakfast burrito and allowed his mind to drift to what he’d do when his shift finished. Mickey was at work, doing the 9-5 shift to fit around Yev’s pre-school drop off and Ian taking the pick up. He would get home and sleep until about 2 and then pick Yev up. They’d run errands and make dinner for Mickey getting home - something the five year old was always excited to help with. It was a perfect routine. 

“Ian...we’re up too...same call. Multiple vehicle accident on Wallace. Let’s go.” Sue slapped Ian’s back and they jumped up and into action. 

“Wallace is my neighbourhood.” Ian observed as they sped to the scene. 

“Yeah? Deepest, darkest Southside huh?” Sue grinned. 

“Born and raised.” Ian winked. 

They arrived on the scene and found three cars smashed up. One had bounced the kerb and into a wall. Ian could see Lonnie leaning down over a figure prone on the ground. He was about to move to help Sue when he caught sight of the familiar black work-boots sticking out from behind the car. 

“Mickey!” Ian yelled and ran closer. 

Lonnie looked up in surprise when Ian appeared. “Hey...I got it...”

“It’s Mickey...my Mickey...” Ian fell to his knees when he saw the face of his boyfriend. He was bleeding from his forehead and his eyes were closed. 

“Mick...can you hear me? Mickey wake up babe. Come on.” Ian stroked his face gently. 

Sue appeared to his left. “Oh shit. Is he okay?” 

Lonnie shrugged. “He’s breathing. Knocked out cold though. I need to get him to St Jude’s now.”

“Ian...I need you here until the next rig arrives. You can follow to the ER after that. Lonnie can handle this. Come on.”

Ian knew Sue was managing the situation. She was getting him away from his conflict of interest. Standard play. 

“Alright. Mick...be with you soon...”

 

Ian hitched a ride with Sue as they transported one of the drivers to the hospital. He was going to be fine, just minor injuries. Ian let Sue check him in as he ran to the ER. 

“Hi...I need to see one of the people just brought in from the crash on Wallace...his name is Mickey Milkovich.”

The nurse on reception duties checked her chart. “Nobody here with that name...”

“You must have! He came in like twenty minutes ago! Do you have any unknowns in?”

Sue silently materialised beside Ian. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t know yet...”

The nurse checked again. “Are you a relative?”

Ian swallowed. “He’s my boyfriend. Please. I need to see him...”

The nurse looked up to meet his panicked gaze. “I wish I could help...but the rules are strict. I can’t let you in if you’re not family.”

“I AM FAMILY!” Ian snapped. “We live together! We have a kid!”

Sue touched his arm. “Come on...she can’t help you. Call his brother and get him here.”

“Iggy? He’s in Florida!” 

Ian thought wildly about Mickey’s family. He had nobody. Mandy was in Canada with her latest boyfriend. Iggy moved to Miami to live work for a car haulage company. Joey was in upstate New York serving 13 years for armed robbery. Colin lived in Indiana. Terry was still locked up in a penitentiary in Maine. The whole family had breathed a sigh of relief when Terry got life for his three strikes. It was the catalyst they needed to get out of the mess they were in. They scattered and only Mickey was left in Chicago. 

“He doesn’t have anyone Sue. Just me and Yev.” Ian was distraught. 

“What about his wife?”

“Ex-wife.”

“She’s still considered to be more family than you are...”

 

It was another four hours before Ian got to see Mickey. Sue had managed to get an update from a friend in the hospital so Ian knew Mickey was awake, doing fine and waiting for the results of his CAT scan. After what felt like a lifetime, a doctor appeared looking for Ian. 

“Ian Gallagher?”

The redhead shot to his feet. “Yes!”

“Come with me. I have a patient that won’t stop asking to see you.” The doctor snarked. 

Ian followed him to a cubicle and found Mickey sitting up in the bed. 

“Ay Gallagher...tell these guys I’m good to go home. You’ll take care of me. Don’t got the money to pay for this shit.” Mickey snapped. 

“We gotta get married Mick.” Ian blurted out as he stumbled closer to the bed. 

Mickey’s eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip. “What the fuck?”

Ian grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers. “I sat out there for hours. I didn’t know if you were dead or alive. I _saw_ you at the scene. I thought I’d fuckin lost you Mick.”

“Hold up! And that means we should get married? What the fuck Ian? Ink’s barely dry on my divorce papers!” Mickey yelled. 

“I need to be the person they call when shit goes down Mick!” Ian snapped back at him. 

“You, the fuckin KING of romantic gestures...” Mickey shouted loudly. “You wanna marry me so you get first dibs on seeing my beat up ass? Are you for real?”

Ian blushed when a nurse threw open the door and yelled at them to lower their voices. 

“You know I love you. I tell you all the fuckin time how much I love you. I know you’re not into big gestures but I’ve wanted to marry you since I was sixteen years old! This...the pain I’m feeling right _now_ for not being able to see you. For not being your family. I can’t feel like this again. So you need to marry me Mick. You’re it for me. No doubt. I need to be it for you.”

“It? Of course you’re fuckin ‘it’ for me Gallagher. Have been since the day you broke into my house and threatened me with a tire iron. I thought I finally proved that to you.” Mickey’s voice rose to match Ian’s. 

Ian waved his arms in dismay. “They wouldn’t let me in Mick. I sat out there for four hours. You don’t know the thoughts that went through my mind. If I lost you...if Yev lost you...where would we be? I’m nothing to you in the eyes of the law. Nothing to you or Yev...”

Mickey growled angrily. “Hey! You’re everything to me. To him too. Everything. You want the fuckin piece of paper to prove that to you, well fuck you...ask me properly instead of like this you dumb bitch.”

The doctor watched the argument play out but as their voices got louder and more agitated he had to cut them off. 

“Alright enough. You can take your domestic home with you tomorrow morning when you get discharged. Until then you fill out the forms, get the treatment and then rest. Got it? Good.”

Ian sighed heavily and fell into the chair beside the bed. Mickey slumped back into the pillow and glared angrily at the ceiling. 

 

When a nurse arrived with his admittance paperwork Mickey was asleep. Ian was anxiously tapping his fingers on his knees. 

“I can do it.”

The nurse glanced at him. “And you are?”

“His boyfriend. Unless I’ve fucked that up too...”

The nurse smiled. “I doubt it. He seemed pretty keen on seeing you earlier. So...let’s start with an easy one. His full name.”

“Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich.”

“Date of birth?”

“August 10, 1994.”

“Address.”

“1172 South Wallace, Canaryville, Southside.”

“Any known allergies?”

“No.”

“Next of kin?”

“Probably, technically, his father. But he’s in prison and he’d probably tell you to just let the homo fucker die...so put down his brother, Colin.”

The nurse raised her eyes to Ian and saw the pain in his own reflecting back at her. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We get by on our own.” Ian shrugged. “He just doesn’t have any family in Chicago.”

“Apart from you.”

Ian huffed a sigh. “I’m not family. Not in the eyes of anyone other than Mick.”

“Maybe one day that will change.”

“I needed it today.” Ian shrugged again. 

The nurse gave one last sympathetic smile before she left them alone. 

Ian sat in the chair, leaning over the bed so he could hold Mickey’s hand. 

“I’m sorry Mick. I was just scared. The thought of you not being around...of Yev being taken away from me...I was just scared. Because I love you.”

Silence fell across the room once again and Ian began to doze off. 

“I love you too Red.”


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty One

 

“Hey Pop...can we talk?”

Ian nodded and placed his cereal bowl in the sink. He was getting ready to head to work but had a little time to catch up with Yev. 

“What’s up?” Ian sipped his coffee. 

Yev twisted his fingers anxiously. Lately he’d seemed a little distant but Ian put it down to teenage hormones, which were in overdrive now that Yev had turned sixteen a few weeks back. 

“You know Molly and I broke up at the start of the summer...”

Ian nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well...the reason wasn’t like I said at the time. I liked her a lot...but...”

“It’s okay Yev. You can tell me. I’m not gonna judge you.” Ian assured his son. 

Yev took a deep breath, nodding in agreement. 

“She was my first...you know...and she wanted me to spend some of the school break with her family at their cabin in Missouri. But I didn’t want to go...because I knew she’d want to have sex again and I didn’t want to...”

“Oh?”

Yev shook his head. “She was way more experienced than me...and I hated it. I didn’t enjoy it at all. It felt...gross...”

Ian grinned. “Can’t say I disagree...”

“So I made up an excuse and she dumped me. Ended up taking Todd Myers instead.”

“And that made you sad?”

Yev shook his head. “Relieved.”

“Good. So what’s on your mind?”

“I think I might be gay.” Yev stated calmly. 

Ian nearly sprayed his coffee across the room. “Because you didn’t enjoy sex with Molly?”

Yev blushed. “Well...partly. And also partly because I _really_ enjoyed it when Cody Barker blew me behind the bowling alley on my birthday.”

Ian’s jaw dropped. 

“So I think I might be gay...”

Ian nodded along slowly. “Well...you’re definitely not completely straight...but gay is a very strict label if you like girls too...”

“You think I could be bi?” Yev looked up at Ian. 

The redhead shrugged. “Who knows? They’re all just words. Do what you like with whoever you like, as long as it’s safe and consensual. Do nobody harm, including yourself, and just have fun.”

“Is that how you and Dad started?” Yev grinned. 

Ian laughed harshly. “Fuck no. Walking disaster from day one.”

“Did you ask him out or did he ask you?”

Ian shook his head. “Neither. Nobody ever asked anyone out. I’ll give you the abridged version. Your dad was on my case to beat me up cause he thought I’d messed around with Aunt Mandy and upset her...”

“...which you hadn’t?”

“God no! I knew I was gay even back then.”

“So then what happened?”

“He chased me down, stole a gun from my boss, I broke into his house to get it back and he caught me. We started to fight...then we started to do other things.” Ian grinned. 

Yev screwed up his face. “Nice.”

“Hey, you wanted to know.”

“I know...when was this?”

“I was fifteen. Your dad was almost seventeen.”

“So, like, a couple years before I was born?”

“Yup. We weren’t in a relationship. Not really. We fooled around but your dad couldn’t admit to being gay. His father...well let’s just say it wasn’t an option. My dad caught us together once and Mickey decided going to juvie was safer than his father finding out. So he did.” Ian explained. 

“Fuck. That’s pretty shitty.” Yev sighed. 

Ian nodded. “Southside twenty years ago wasn’t exactly at the forefront of the rainbow movement.”

“So how did I happen?”

Yev’s question didn’t surprise Ian. He had been expecting it since the start of the conversation. Mickey had made it crystal clear over the years that Yev was never to find out the truth about his conception. Ian respected that. No good could come of it. So he smiled and ruffled Yev’s hair. 

“You were our gift for being forced to live out of sight for so long.”

Yev rolled his eyes. “You know, Pop, you were doing so well. But the sappy shit was bound to come sometime.”

“Damn right.” Ian chuckled. 

“Tell me...please...”

Ian sighed softly. “Alright. Your dad got out of juvie and we started up again. Shit was going down for me at home. We were all taken into care, me and Uncle Lip went to group home. Your dad invited me to stay with him while everyone was away. The next morning his father arrived home early and caught us together. He lost his shit, knocked us around and made it clear to your dad that whatever was going on was over. He picked out a girlfriend for him and that’s when your mom came along. He didn’t have a choice. Terry was a dangerous fuck. So Mickey tried to be straight. And you came along...and I loved you from the moment I met you.”

Yev smiled sheepishly. “Yeah?”

Ian chuckled and grab Yev in a hug. “Yes. Things back then were crazy with your dad. But I loved him and I loved you. Have done ever since.”

“Love you too Pops.” Yev blushed and buried his face in Ian’s neck. 


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty Two

 

Liam was almost five years older than Yev. When they were kids they didn’t hang around much. It was only when they got older that they found things in common. The first thing they found was smoking pot. Liam caught Yev with a joint behind the Alibi when he was 19 and home from college. Yev was 15 and going through some kind of bizarre rebellion against his parents. 

“Sup man?” Liam grinned, watching as Yev hurried to hide the blunt. 

He stepped closer and held out his hand, taking the offending article from him. He took a deep toke and exhaled slowly. 

“Damn. That’s good shit. You better not let Carl catch you.” Liam handed it back. 

Yev gazed with wide eyes at his sorta-Uncle. He nodded wildly as the effects of the weed absorbed into his blood stream. Liam chuckled and took another hit. 

“Relax. I’m not gonna snitch.”

“Never seen you do stuff before...” Yev blushed. 

“Ha! I nearly died of a coke overdose when I was four years old.” Liam laughed heartily.

Yev’s eyes widened even further. “What the fuck?”

Liam shrugged. “It was an accident. But yeah I lay off the hard stuff. But a joint now and then isn’t gonna kill me. So what’s your deal? Why are hiding behind a dumpster getting high?”

Yev shrugged. “Why not?”

“Not a reason, kid.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“That’s what a kid would say.” Liam teased. 

“Fuck you man. Maybe I just wanna get high.”

“Oh sure. I get that part. It’s the hiding behind the dumpster part that I don’t get.”

Yev glared angrily at the older boy. “You think I should just spark up a joint in the middle of the Alibi at a family wedding?”

Liam tipped his head back and laughed. “No. Dude. You’re killing me. Do it at home like a normal Milkovich. Your parents are cool as fuck.”

Yev blushed more deeply than before. “Not cool enough to let me get high.”

“You tried it?”

Yev shook his head violently. “No way!”

“So how do you know? Look...I’m not saying they’re bad parents but they wrote the book on teenage rebellion. You wanna do this shit, they’ll get that. But they won’t want you hiding in alleys to do it. That’s where the bad shit goes down. They’ll want you to be safe.”

Yev nodded slowly and dropped the joint on the floor before standing on it. “You’re right.”

“I know. Come back in the bar. Kev is turning a blind eye to carding people.” Liam winked. 

“Thanks.”

“What for?”

“Not freaking out.”

Liam shrugged. “It’s cool. Like I said, you got two cool as fuck dads. And Uncle Mickey used to be the most prolific dealer in the Southside. He’s probably still got contacts that can hook you up to good shit and a decent price.”

Yev laughed loudly. “Oh really? Tell me more...”

It was the start of a beautiful and lifelong friendship.


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty Three

 

“Again?” Ian grinned into the skin behind Mickey’s ear. 

The brunet pushed his ass into Ian’s crotch. They’d only finished ten minutes earlier but Mickey needed to go again. He needed to feel Ian inside and outside of his body. 

“Now Red. Need you now.”

Ian ran his hand down Mickey’s thigh and lifted his leg so he could rub his semi-hard cock up and down Mickey’s ass crack. 

“I’m glad you’re home.” Ian bit down on Mickey’s shoulder. 

“Glad to be home.” Mickey groaned when he felt Ian push slowly into him. 

“Don’t ever leave me again.” Ian thrust hard. 

The air left Mickey’s lungs. “Ungh!”

“Promise me. Promise me to you won’t leave me again. I’m stable. On my meds. I won’t fuck this up again. Promise me you’ll stay.”

“I didn’t fuckin leave you Red. I went to prison.” Mickey scoffed. 

Ian responded with harder pounding thrusts. “You left me alone.”

“You dumped me.”

“I was manic.”

“You broke my heart.”

Ian slowed his violent hip snapping and rolled his hips. 

“I’ll spend forever making it up to you.”

“Whatever man. Just fuck me.” Mickey hissed. 

“I love you Mick.”

“Fuck off with that shit. Just fuck me.”

Ian grabbed Mickey by the shoulders and flipped him onto his back. 

“Fuck off with that shit? You don’t believe me?”

Mickey glared up at his lover. “Not the time Ian.”

“I’m on my meds. I’m staying on them. And I want you back.” Ian spelled out slowly. 

“And I want you to fuck the cum out of me but that ain’t happening either!” Mickey started to sit up. 

Ian pushed him back down and crawled over his prone body. 

“It’s happening. You can’t live without me anymore than I can live without you. So enough of the bullshit. Time for honesty. I want you back. I want us to live together. Raise Yev together. Get married. Have another kid. All of it. I want it all Mick. With you.”

“You really do pick your fuckin moments Red.” Mickey huffed. 

Ian bent his head to press his lips to Mickey’s. “Time for honesty, Mick.”

The brunet suddenly threw his head back and laughed. “Fuck Ian. Of course I love you. Now get on me before I change my mind.”

“You’ll take me back?”

Mickey nodded. “I never wanted it to end.”

“It’s gonna be different this time Mick. I’m gonna be different.” Ian promised. 

“I didn’t want you different. I wanted you stable. Happy.”

“Same thing.” Ian grinned and kissed Mickey again. “I love you.”

“Ian. Gonna spell this out slowly. GET. THE. FUCK. ON. ME. NOW!”

Ian giggled loudly and jumped on top of Mickey. “You got it baby.”


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty Four

 

“How’s he doing?” Mickey whispered as he silently closed the door to the hospital room. 

Ian yawned and stretched. “Good. Doctors think he should be home tomorrow.”

Mickey let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. The last 36 hours had been crazy. Mickey got a call from Yev’s school telling him the fourteen year old was sick. He’d picked him up, taken him home and put him to bed. A lot of vomit and a raging fever later, Ian had decided he needed to see a doctor and took him to the hospital. Yev was immediately admitted with suspected bacterial meningitis. For the last two days he’d been hooked up to an antibiotic drip and was now almost back to normal. 

“Thank fuck.”

Ian smiled sleepily, having stayed by Yev’s side all night while Mickey stayed home with Ella. “It’s a common thing, especially for kids. They pick this shit up at school so easily.”

Mickey rubbed his eyes and nodded. “I know. He just looked so sick man. Killed me to see that.”

Ian pulled Mickey into his lap and kissed him sweetly. “He’s a tough kid. Like his Dad.”

Mickey smiled back and ran his fingers through Ian’s soft red hair. “Thanks Ian...”

“What for?”

“Everything. You knew what to do. You took control when I had no idea.”

Ian smiled and buried his face in Mickey’s neck. “It’s okay.”

Mickey leaned down and kissed Ian again, conveying as much emotion as possible in the gesture. “Love you.”

Ian tingled with emotion. “Love you too.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty Five

 

“What are you getting Ian for his birthday?”

Mickey looked over at Fiona, who was busy stirring a huge pan of pasta sauce. It was family dinner night at the Gallagher house and even though Mickey had been to more of these than he’d care to remember he never felt completely comfortable. Yev was playing in the living room with Liam and Franny. 

“Uh...not sure...”

Fiona raised her eyebrow. “It’s in two days.”

“I know when his fuckin birthday is.” Mickey snapped. “And I’ll sort something.”

“Good. 25 is a bit of a milestone. Especially for a Gallagher.” Fiona grinned. 

Mickey huffed a laugh. “You lot are like cockroaches. Can’t kill em.”

“Yeah yeah. Grab the garlic bread for me please.”

 

Mickey paced anxiously as his mind ran away with a million scenarios. 

“What is wrong with you?” Eddie threw an oily rag at Mickey’s head. 

“Nothin.”

“Come on. Spill. You’re not getting any work done so you might as well tell me about it.”

Mickey walked away from his boss and clicked on the coffee machine. Eddie followed and locked the door to the garage to stop anyone walking in. Once Mickey had made two coffees he finally began to explain. 

He grabbed a box out of the drawer and threw it at Eddie, who caught it and opened it. 

“I’m flattered Mickey...but I’m not really into guys...” Eddie grinned and passed the box back to Mickey. 

The brunet rolled his eyes. “Ian turns 25 tomorrow. I think it’s time.”

“Ohh. Okay. You guys talked about getting married?” Eddie sipped his coffee. 

Mickey tipped his head back and laughed. “Remember last year when I got hit by that car?”

Eddie frowned and nodded. “Yeah...”

“Ian freaked the fuck out when he wasn’t allowed to see me in the hospital. They told him being my boyfriend didn’t make him family. Demanded we get married. We had a full on blazing row in the emergency room.”

Eddie laughed too. “So at least you know he’s gonna say yes.”

Mickey shrugged. “Still scaring the shit outta me. I don’t even know why. Been with the kid for nearly ten years. We live together. My kid calls him Dad. Weird man.”

“You don’t want things to change.”

Mickey nodded at Eddie's statement. “Nah. But Ian needs this. And he’s right I guess. We’re a family. The world should see that.”

“Since when did you care what the world thinks?” Eddie challenged. 

“I care what Ian thinks. That fuckin ginger asshole is the only good thing in my life, apart from Yev. I wanna make him happy.”

“There we go then. You ask, he says yes, you get married.” Eddie clapped his hands. 

“Why am I so nervous?”

“Mickey. There’s not a guy in the world that wasn’t shitting his pants when he proposed. It’s so fuckin normal!” Eddie laughed. 

Mickey drained his coffee cup. “Guess so.”

“Take the rest of the day. Calm yourself down. I’ll see you back here on Monday.”

 

Ian was working a late shift and wouldn’t be home until midnight. Mickey was falling asleep on the couch. His mind flickered with images of his redhead. Suddenly the sound of a key in the lock jolted him awake. Ian appeared in the doorway with a tired smile on his handsome face. 

“Hey babe.” He greeted Mickey. 

Mickey smiled back at him. “Hey Red. Good shift?”

Ian rubbed his eyes. “Yeah. Nothing too major. Ready for a couple of days off with my guys.”

“Me too.” Mickey agreed. 

“You okay Mick? Look kinda...antsy.”

Mickey blushed. “I’m fine.”

“Wanna come to bed? Give me a birthday present? It’s after midnight.” Ian winked, joining Mickey on the couch. 

Mickey leaned closer and kissed Ian on the mouth. “Happy birthday Red.”

“Thanks Mick.”

“You want your gift now?”

“Is my gift your ass?” Ian raised his brows and smirked wickedly. 

“One of them...”

“Oh? I get more than one?”

“I need you to let me get through this without interrupting me okay?”

Ian frowned. “Alright...”

Mickey dropped onto the floor and kneeled in front of Ian. 

“So...wanna make this family shit official?”

He held out the ring box to Ian with the lid open to show off the burnished silver band. 

“Are you...?”

“Asking you to marry me? Yes. What do you say?” Mickey swallowed thickly. 

Ian’s eyes filled with tears and he nodded. 

“Of course I will Mick.”

In one synchronised movement the two men threw their arms around each other and held on for dear life. 

“I love you Ian. I know I don’t say it enough but I do. My first shot at marriage was a total shit show. I don’t want you to think that I never wanted this with you.” Mickey murmured softly into Ian’s neck. 

“I love you too. I’ve always loved you. And I can’t wait to marry you.” Ian replied honestly. 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty Six

 

“Been looking all over for you.”

Mickey flinched at the sound of Mandy’s voice but hid it behind the motion of taking a deep toke on the joint in his hand. 

Mandy slid down the brick wall to sit alongside him, gesturing for the joint. He passed it over without comment and Mandy knew this was serious. 

“Dad took off. Something about a run up to Michigan with Uncle Ronnie.” She told him. 

Mickey snorted and grabbed for the joint. “Mickey...why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” He set his jaw in a tight line and stared straight ahead. 

“You know what.” Mandy pressed. 

Mickey took another hit. It was burning down to his fingers but he needed it to distract him from all this emotion he was feeling. 

“I could’ve helped.”

“Helped? Fuck off Mandy. You couldn’t do shit to help. You don’t know the half of it.” Mickey snapped. 

“So fucking tell me! How can anybody help with anything if you don’t talk about it? Ian is my best friend and he’s in pieces because of you!”

Mandy’s words felt like admonishment. Like it was his fault. Mickey turned his head and glared at his sister, who he loved more than anyone in the world but right now could happily cave her head in with a brick. He flicked the butt of his burnt out joint away and narrowed his eyes mutinously. 

“You want me to talk? You want to know all the gory details about me? Where do you want me to start Mands?”

His mocking tone cut through her. She knew he was holding back but didn’t know why. 

“Just tell me why this is happening...”

“Why? Cause I fucked up. I let something happen and now I gotta deal with the fall out. And I gotta do it Mandy. So this little chat is not gonna make any difference. I’m fucked for life now.”

Mandy reached out and tentatively placed her hand on his arm, feeling the pulse racing under the starched white fabric of the dress shirt he wore to his wedding. 

“How long have you and Ian been...” Mandy trailed off. 

“Fucking?” Mickey gave a harsh laugh. “A while. Since you sent me after him for touching you. Except I found out pretty quick _that_ never happened...”

Mandy’s eyes were wide with disbelief. “All that time?”

Mickey shrugged. “Off and on. I knew he would be discreet.”

“Fuck. How was I so blind?”

“Bitch you weren’t blind. We were careful. Still got caught a few times but mostly careful.”

“You got caught?”

Mickey nodded. “Yup. That fuckin towelhead from the store.”

“That’s why he shot you?” Mandy seethed. 

“Well it was either that or I stole the last Snickers bar...” Mickey laughed darkly and lit up a cigarette. “That ginger fuck got a habit of getting me shot.”

“Jesus Christ Mick. You kept this all to yourself?”

Mickey raised his eyebrows. “Sure as shit I kept it to myself. You want me dead? You want your best friend killed too?”

“You care about him.” Mandy stated gently. 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “I should have stayed the fuck away from him when I got out of juvie. Both times.”

“But you went back...”

“And look what happened!”

“What did happen? How did you end up here?”

“Terry.”

Mandy waited for him to speak again. Mickey hesitated but realised he was this far into it he should just keep going. 

“He caught us. That night you got into the group home with Lip...he came to our place. Terry came back from a run early and found us together...”

“Holy fuck.”

“Holy fuck is right.”

“What’d he do? Hang on...that was when he pistol whipped you?”

Mickey nodded. “Yep. Pulled a gun on us. Beat me. Called in reinforcements. Russian reinforcements.”

“Svetlana?”

Another nod. “You see how I ended up married to a knocked up Russian whore now?”

Mandy felt physically ill. “Terry forced you?”

“She was brought in the fuck the faggot out of me. Ian had to watch.”

“Fuck! You were raped?!”

Mickey shot her an angry glare. “Keep your fucking voice down!”

“That’s how she got pregnant?”

“Maybe. If it’s even mine...” Mickey shrugged. 

“What about Ian?”

“What about him?”

“You got married to someone else when you want to be with him!”

“Fuck sake! I already had this conversation with that fucker today! I don’t have a choice. I don’t get to tell people how I feel. I get to stay alive. I get to keep Ian alive. That’s how it works.” Mickey ground out angrily. 

“Do you love him?”

The question hung in the air like a heavy rain cloud. 

“I can’t.”

“Not my question.”

“Still my answer.”

Mandy squeezed her brother’s arm. “How long have you known you’re gay?”

Mickey sighed loudly. “When did you know you were straight?”

“Ian your first?”

“Guy? Yeah.”

“You know he’s in love with you, right? Has been for a long time. Obviously I didn’t know he meant you, but he’s been crazy about you for years.”

Mickey shrugged. “Never met anyone like him. So...pure. Fearless. I guess I dunno. Maybe he’s my best friend too.”

“Yeah? So be good to him.”

“Best thing for him is to stay the fuck away from me. No good is gonna come from him hanging around here. My fate is sealed. He gets to move on. He’s in the clear.”

“It doesn’t work that way Mick.”

“I DON’T HAVE A CHOICE! Listen carefully to me Mandy. As far as we go, it’s done. I’m back in the closet. So far in there that I can’t find the door handle. That’s fact. Ian needs to get out of that shit now. That’s the right thing to do.”

“Fuck. You really do love him.”

“End of conversation. You forget everything you’ve seen and heard today.” Mickey got to his feet and stalked away before Mandy could say any more. 


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty Seven

 

“Mickey would hate that.” Ian stated firmly and shook his head. 

“It’s not all about Mickey.” Lip sneered. 

Ian knew his brother didn’t approve of his upcoming nuptials, but he needed to understand it was happening. 

“Back off Lip. He’s pushed himself so far out of his comfort zone for me. I’m not going to make him stand up in front of the whole of the Southside and marry me. We both want a quiet City Hall thing and then back to the Alibi. Got it?”

Carl wandered into the kitchen of Ian’s place just as Lip was about to retort. 

“It’s your wedding, man. Do what you want.”

Ian smiled gratefully at his younger brother. “That’s the plan.”

“I’m just saying...you only get one wedding. Just cause he’s onto his second attempt don’t mean you gotta give up your perfect wedding.” Lip tossed back the remnants of his coffee and reached for his pack of smokes. 

Ian gripped the back of Lip’s chair and leaned down to speak near his brother’s ear. 

“Listen to me...you know less than fuck about his first marriage. Don’t even pretend otherwise. I resigned myself years ago to the fact that I wouldn’t ever get to marry the love of my life. Now it’s happening. My dream is actually coming true. And I don’t need a huge wedding with the whole of Southside turning out for free drinks and wishing I was just alone with my man. So keep your fucking opinions to yourself alright. They mean fuck all to me.”

Carl smirked at Lip when Ian walked away. “You need to quit this thing with Mickey. He’s not going anywhere.”

Lip scowled. “So I see.”

 

“Do you, Ian Clayton Gallagher, take this man to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, take this man to be your husband?”

“I do.”

 

Fiona squeezed Lip on the arm as they exchanged vows. 

“I’ve never seen him so happy.” She whispered. 

“Yeah.” Lip conceded. 

Carl punched his shoulder. “He’s got his shit together. That’s what we wanted for him, right?”

Debbie smiled broadly. “It’s like Romeo and Juliet.”

“Hey...did anyone know Mickey was short for Mikhailo?” Carl mused to himself. 

 

Mandy sat with Yev, who had just successfully performed his ring bearing duties. The eight year old was fizzing inside with the happiness of seeing his parents seal their love. When the ceremony was over they shared a small kiss and the tiny group of family cheered, nobody louder than the youngster. 

Ian turned to them and held out his arms. Yev skipped over and allowed Ian to scoop him up. He hugged him tightly. 

“You did great kiddo.”

“Thanks Pops.”

“Thank you for letting me marry your Daddy.”

Yev shrugged. “He loves you. Why wouldn’t I want that?”

Ian chuckled and kissed his forehead. “I know kiddo. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Mickey nudged Ian. “Can I get in on this little love in?”

Yev giggled when Ian manhandled him until he rested in Mickey’s hold. “Hey Daddy.”

“Hey kid. Good job today.”

“Can we get pancakes now?”

Mickey grinned and pecked his nose. “Of course. Let’s go.”

 

Fiona approached with her camera. 

“Let me get some snaps.”

They posed for a few minutes, until Yev reminded them that the pancakes weren’t going to wait forever. 

“Pancakes?” Lip frowned. 

Ian nodded. “Yeah. Me, Mickey and Yev are going to get some pancakes before the party.”

“But everyone is at the Alibi...” 

“We’ll be there soon. We just wanna spend some time with Yev before he goes back with Svetlana later. We won’t see him for a week.” Ian shrugged. “No big deal.”

Lip held up his hands. “Fine. See you.”

Ian watched his brother walk away and sighed.

“What’s up with the fuckin boy genius?”

Ian sighed again, heavier this time, and shook his head. “No idea. Pissing me off though.”

“Daddy! Pancakes!” Yev whined. 

“You got it, kiddo.” Mickey ruffled his hair. 

 

Hours later, Ian was feeling the effects of alcohol and emotion. At almost 2am The Alibi was still jam packed with people celebrating with them. Yev was long gone for his week with Svetlana. 

“You gotta dance!” Debbie prodded Mickey on the arm as he tried to take a drink from his beer. He scowled when the liquid splashed onto the bar. 

“I don’t dance. And I don’t waste beer.”

Debbie giggled. “Come on. It’ll be fun. What’s wrong with fun?”

Suddenly Mickey was struck with a deep, intense feeling of deja vu. Those words, spoken by Ian some ten years ago, still hit him hard. For a man of 27 he couldn’t give many dates and times of when he’d had fun, but he knew all of them happened after he’d met Ian. After they’d met and after they’d settled into some acceptance that they were more than fuck buddies. 

“Alright Girl-Red. I’ll dance.”

“Really?” Ian and Lip blurted in surprise. 

“Call it broadening my horizons.” Mickey shrugged and got to his feet. 

“Marry a dude and it all goes to rainbow shit.” He murmured with a definite slur. 

“What does?” Ian smirked. 

“His tough guy persona.” Lip remarked. “Which nobody buys anyway. Not since you lost your shit with Terry and informed the whole of Chicago that you’re a bottom.”

Mickey glared at his new brother in law. “Liking what I like don’t make me a bitch. You couldn’t handle what he’s packing.”

Ian laughed happily. “And he’s never going to.”

Debbie, having won the battle was now ready for war, stomped impatiently. “Come on Mickey. Dance with me!”

The brunet rolled his eyes and followed her onto the makeshift dance floor, giving a little huff when she grabbed his hands and arranged him in the correct dancing pose. The song was fairly upbeat so they didn’t have an awkward slow dance. 

“You’re good!” Debbie cheered. 

Mickey smirked. “Just cause I don’t wanna don’t mean I can’t.”

 

Ian and Lip watched them dance. 

“He’s actually got rhythm.” Lip noted. 

“He sure does.” Ian leered and made Lip gag. 

“Enough of that. I walked in on you enough times that I needed to bleach my brain. Don’t need more.”

Ian giggled happily. “This is the best day of my life.”

Lip stared at his brother with dawning realisation. Ian had been through so much, would continue to deal with his bipolar diagnosis for the rest of his life, but he was so genuine. 

“Seriously?” Lip exhaled. 

Ian nodded furiously. “I got him, Lip. He’s mine. Properly. I didn’t think that I’d ever get that.”

“I didn’t realise it meant so much to you.”

Ian couldn’t hide his grin. “It’s the only thing I ever wanted.”

“Wow. That’s kinda awesome then.”

“I know. My very own family.”

They were interrupted by Mandy running over and pulling on Ian’s hand. 

“Dance with me!”

Lip watched as Ian was dragged away to join the group of people bouncing around on the dance floor. Mandy was twirled around by Ian, Debbie was grinding on Mickey and occasionally the two men would grab each other for a quick peck of their lips before the girls tore them away again. 

“Come on, Genius. Get in here.” Mickey waved Lip over. 

The elder Gallagher considered it for a second before knocking back the weak beer in his glass and then joining the group. 

Ian grabbed him in a tight hug. “Best day ever!”

Lip laughed and hugged back even tighter. “Love you brother.”


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty Eight

 

“Why do you call Pops that?”

Mickey glanced at Ella, who had looked up from her position on the floor with her book to question her father. 

“Call him what?”

“Gallagher.”

Mickey frowned. “It’s his name.”

Ella shook her head. “No it isn’t. His name is Ian Milkovich. Sometimes you call him Red, which I get because of his hair, but I don’t know why you call him Gallagher.”

Mickey smirked at the intelligent six year old in front of him. “It used to be his name. Before we got married. When we got married he changed his name to Milkovich.”

“Why?”

“So we’d have the same name. I was already Milkovich. Yev was already Milkovich. So it was easier for him to change.”

Ian appeared behind them and heard Mickey’s explanation. 

“I’ll always still be Gallagher to your Daddy though.”

Ella smiled widely. “I like that we all have the same name.”

“Me too.” Ian agreed. “So you gonna go wash up for dinner?”

Ella skipped off and Ian leaned over the back of the sofa to kiss Mickey on the cheek. 

“Chose not to mention the other reason?”

“Other reason?” Mickey smirked. 

“The sheer pleasure we get from knowing that Terry is locked up for life safe in the knowledge that I’ve married his son and I took his name?”

Mickey laughed happily. “Nah. That one is just for us.”

Ian grinned and kissed his husband deeply. “Dinner is ready...come on.”


	29. Chapter 29

Twenty Nine

_Part I_

 

The house was quiet and tidy. Mickey glanced around and pouted when he realised he had nothing to do. With a glance at his watch he made a quick decision that he knew he was going to regret. Before he could change his mind he grabbed his phone and dialled the number. 

“Hello?” The voice sounded surprised to hear from him. “Everything okay?”

Mickey sighed. “Of course. I just wondered if you were busy. Maybe if you were free we could meet up? Go for a walk in the park?”

“Walk in the park? With me? Really?”

“Look. Forget it. Don’t matter.” Mickey snapped and prepared to hang up. 

“No! Wait! I’ll be there. Meet you by the swings.”

 

So that’s how Mickey ended up pushing baby Ella around the park with Fiona and her son Jamie. Ella was four months old, Jamie was eleven months old. The adults made small talk while the babies watched the world go by. 

“You alright Mickey?”

“Sure.”

“Good. Ella is looking great. Must be a relief to get over the first bad bout of cold huh?”

Mickey smiled weakly. “Had us worried for a while...”

“Wish I could say it gets better. I raised five kids and I still freak out when Jamie gets a sniffle.” Fiona joked. 

There was a pleasant silence as they navigated around the pond. 

“I like that Jamie is gonna have a cousin to grow up with. He’s pretty much guaranteed to be an only child so it’s gonna be a real help when they go to school.” Fiona stated. 

Mickey nodded happily. “God yeah. Yev had Liam and Franny...they really look out for him. But the age gap is a little much for Yev to be around for Ella all the time. It’s nice to know she’s got Jamie.”

 

They settled on a bench and watched the world go by as Jamie napped and Ella gurgled around a teething ring. 

“You ever think we’d end up here...sitting in a park with our kids?” Fiona asked with a chuckle. 

“Fuck no.” Mickey scoffed. “Thought I’d be dead by eighteen. Can’t believe I made it to thirty!”

“No. Seriously...”

“I’m totally serious. Once I realised...you know...I didn’t expect to live much longer. Terry would actually rather kill his own son than admit he raised a fag.”

Fiona’s eyes were wide with horror. “For real?”

Mickey nodded, not meeting her gaze. “That’s why you and Ian didn’t work out early on...why he left...”

Another nod, but this time Fiona could feel the tension coming off Mickey in waves. 

“I didn’t understand at the time. He was always the one I never had to watch. He was the thoughtful, kind one. I wish I’d noticed earlier.”

“The bipolar?”

Fiona shrugged. “All of it. He was hurting and I didn’t know. I took my eye off the ball with him.”

“It wouldn’ta made a difference. He was always gonna get ill. You did the best you could.” Mickey spoke softly. 

“You really believe that?” Fiona snorted. 

“Nah. We all coulda done better by him. But people fuck up.” Mickey grinned. 

Ella began to fuss in her pushchair and Fiona watched as Mickey expertly unclipped his daughter and lifted her into his arms. She settled against his chest and nuzzled into his neck before closing her eyes. 

“You’re so good with her. Took me so long to feel like I wasn’t about to drop him.” Fiona grinned. 

“Oh I drop her all the time.” Mickey teased. 

 

An old lady wandered along the park trail and waved at Fiona. 

“Hey Mrs Cardinal. How’s it going?” Fiona greeted warmly. 

“Oh you know Fiona...getting too old to be dealing the kids around here. My windows were smashed again last night when I was sleeping.”

Mickey felt anger boiling in his blood. 

“Oh that’s horrible...” Fiona groaned. “Did you see who it was?”

“Those Barrett kids from over on East Condor. I say kids...the youngest is about 21!” Mrs Cardinal sighed heavily. “Anyway, my sister is always asking me to move to Indiana where she lives. Lovely retirement village...”

Fiona curled her lip. “Sounds boring as fuck.”

Mickey barked a laugh and stroked Ella’s head to keep her settled. 

“Exactly!” Mrs Cardinal giggled. “And who is this hunk of handsome?”

Mickey blushed and Fiona ruffled his hair. 

“This is Mickey, my brother in law. And that’s my niece Ella.”

“Well hello there Mickey. You have an adorable daughter.”

“Thank you.” He smiled politely. 

“This your first?”

“Second. I have a son. Yev. He’s eleven.”

“Wonderful! One of each! Well I gotta go. Get to the post office before they give my pension to someone else.” She winked. “Bye Fiona. Goodbye handsome.”

They waved her off and Fiona hissed through her teeth. 

“Fuckin kids. She doesn’t deserve that shit.”

“Nice lady.” Mickey noted. 

“Yeah she is. Really helped me out over the years. Stupid stuff like sewing up the kids’ clothes when we couldn’t afford new stuff. She probably saved us hundreds in free childcare too.”

Mickey pressed his lips to Ella’s forehead and the sleeping baby sighed softly. 

“One thing I can say...I was a complete fuck up when I was a kid...but only to other fuck ups. I never picked on random old ladies.”

Fiona laughed quietly. “Southside code of honour huh?”

“Damn right.” Mickey agreed. 

 

_Part II_

 

“Are you gonna tell me how this happened?”

Mickey shrugged at his husband who in between wiping blood from Mickey’s knuckles was glaring back at him. 

“Accident.”

“Oh yeah? On your day off? Ella do this to you?”

Mickey snorted. “Sure. She’s tough as fuck.”

Ian regarded him carefully. “Anything to do with the last call out of my shift? Three of the Barrett brothers knocked out under the L?”

“What makes you think that?” Mickey shifted in his seat. 

“Nothing really. Just that one of them said to the other that they couldn’t tell anyone they got beat up by a faggot.” Ian frowned. 

Mickey tipped his head back and laughed. “He said that?”

Ian flicked his eyes up to his husband. “What the fuck Mickey? You can’t go around beating up local lunatic meth heads!”

“Apparently I can...”

“You can’t! You have a record. You have kids. You wanna get locked up again and leave me to bring up two kids by myself? Are you that fuckin selfish? Jesus!” Ian snapped and tossed the bloody antiseptic wipes in the trash and stomped out of the room. 

 

Mickey gave Ella her last bottle and tucked her into bed. He lay down with Yev on his bed and chatted about his day at school. 

“Are you going to prison again Dad?” Yev finally asked the question on his mind. 

Mickey grinned. “No! Why do you ask?”

“I heard Pops. He was mad at you...”

Mickey turned to face his son. “Yeah he was. And he had reason to be. But I’m not going anywhere. I love you guys too much to go away again.”

Yev smiled. “You need to be careful.”

“I know.”

Mickey reached out to ruffle Yev’s soft hair. 

“You should go make up with Pops.”

“Yeah. Guess so.”

Mickey kissed Yev on the forehead. “Love you kid.”

“Love you too Dad. Goodnight.”

 

Mickey found Ian on the back porch, smoking a cigarette. The redhead rarely smoked anymore, especially with the kids around, so it was a jolt for Mickey. 

“Hey Red.”

“Hey. Kids asleep?”

“Ella is flat out. Yev is reading for a while.”

Ian snorted. “If he didn’t look so much like you I’d be demanding a DNA test.”

“Me too.” Mickey laughed. “He’s a good kid.”

“The best.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise for something you’d do again tomorrow.” Ian replied flippantly. 

“It’s not about that. I couldn’t let those kids mess with an old lady. It’s not right. Especially that old lady. Fiona told me how much she helped out with you guys...”

“Fiona did?”

Mickey sighed and nodded. “I took Ella to the park and we met her and Jamie for a walk...”

“Really? You just bump into her?”

Mickey blushed deeply. “Nah man. I called her. Invited her. Thought it’d be good to get the kids together. Cousins y’know?”

Ian grinned brightly. “That’s kinda cool Mick.”

“Whatever Red...”

“So it’s nice that you care. But I’m serious about you getting locked up again. That’d kill me.”

“Kill me too. You think I can live with you and my rugrats?” Mickey looped his arms around Ian’s broad shoulders and pulled him down to a kiss. “I love you three more than anything.”

“So...”

“So I won’t do anything crazy again.”

Ian pecked his lips. “Thank you.”

“Wanna get a beer and watch Law and Order?”

“You’re the boss.” Mickey winked. 


	30. Chapter 30

Thirty

 

“So...interested?”

Mickey stared at Russell blankly. 

“Uh...I dunno man. I don’t got that kinda cash.”

“So get a loan!”

“I’m a convicted felon Russ. They only just about let us have bank accounts.” Mickey smirked. 

“Get Ian to apply. Or Yev! Come on man. This is a great opportunity for you. The price is discounted.”

“What’s the catch?”

“Always so suspicious.” Russell chuckled. “There is no catch. You actually give a shit about his place. The only reason I kept it so long was sentiment for my brother. This was his baby. He’d want you to take it on.” 

Mickey frowned. “Can I have some time to talk to Ian about it?”

“Take as long as you need. As long as it’s less than a week. I got an appointment with a realtor next Friday.”

“Russ! Fuck!” Mickey gasped in exasperation and then laughed. “I’ll let you know by Friday.”

 

“What do you think?” Ian replied when Mickey asked him about buying the garage. 

“It’d be in your name, Red. I’m asking what _you_ think!”

“I’m not bothered about it being in my name. I’m talking about you. It’d be you running the place properly. Taking all the shit. Is that okay with you?”

Mickey shrugged. “I guess so. I get the profit so probably worth it...”

Ian grinned. “Will you enjoy it?”

“Yeah. I think I will.”

Ian kissed the top of Mickey’s head. “Then we go to the bank tomorrow.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

 

Two months later the transaction was complete and Mickey stood outside the garage, looking up at the plaque above the door. 

_Eddie’s Auto Shop - registered proprietor: Mikhailo Milkovich._

Ian squeezed his shoulder. “Looks good Mick.”

“Why isn’t it Mickey’s Auto Shop?” Ella screwed up her nose in confusion. 

Mickey pulled her into his side and held her close. “It’ll always be Eddie’s shop. Everyone in town knows it. Be crazy to change the name when it’s so popular.”

Ian nodded along. “It’s part of the community.”

“And Eddie was a really great guy. Took me on when I was barely in my twenties with a kid to support and a record as long as your arm. It was a risk for him.” Mickey added. 

Yev chuckled. “It’s really great Dad. Proud of you.”

Mickey bit his lip to hold back the emotion but Ian knew Yev’s words had affected him. All Mickey wanted in life was to make his family proud. Now he had that and it was a sweet moment to savour. 


	31. Chapter 31

 

Thirty One

 

Lip Gallagher was on his way to the Alibi to meet the family for his 40th birthday celebrations. It was a cool October evening and he was looking forward to catching up with his nearest and dearest. 

“Uncle Lip!” 

He turned to see Yevgeny Milkovich jogging up the sidewalk toward him with a huge smile on his face. He smiled back at the 21 year old kid that had become so close over the years. 

“Hey Yev.” He waited for him to catch up and then slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Happy birthday!”

“Thanks man. How’s college?”

Yev grinned. “Pretty good. You still working for that app development company?”

“Sure am. Just promoted actually. I’m running the testing department now.”

“Sweet! I can’t wait to catch up with everyone. Feels like I’ve been away forever.”

“You’re doing good, kid. Ian was bending my ear about you the other day. Telling me all about your internship with the biggest law firm in Illinois...that’s big shit huh?”

Yev blushed slightly. “He never misses a chance to talk me up.”

“He’s proud of you. So is Mickey...even if your career choice goes directly against his previous beliefs!” Lip chuckled. 

Yev laughed happily. “Yeah. They’re both really supportive. Couldn’t have done it without them.”

They made it onto the block where the Alibi stood in the distance. 

“Ella here tonight?” Yev asked Lip. 

Lip grinned when he thought of his niece. The biological daughter of his younger brother, the ten year old was adorably like Ian. With her red curls and deep green eyes she was most definitely a Gallagher. 

“For a while. She’s staying over at Fiona’s with Jamie. Think they’re staying until about 9.”

“Cool. I need to catch up with her. I miss the little ginger nugget.”

“She’s a great kid. Sassy as fuck. Reminds me of Fiona.” Lip grinned. 

They reached the bar and stopped on the sidewalk so Lip could finish the cigarette in his hand. 

“Ready for this?” Yev smirked. 

“Ready. Jeez I’m old.”

“That’s what my Dad says since he turned 40. Thinks it’s shit that Pops is still in his thirties. Me being 21 doesn’t help either.”

“Know how he feels. I remember when you were born like it was last week. Crazy shit seeing you all grown up. Ella’s not a baby anymore. Jamie is starting junior high soon. Life just rushes by.” Lip smiled weakly. 

Yev bumped his shoulder. “First beer on me. Come on.”

Lip watched his nephew open the door to the bar and greet his relatives. He tossed his burned out smoke onto the road and followed behind. He loved that kid more than he ever thought possible. 


	32. Chapter 32

Thirty Two

 

Mickey knew people talked about him when he was a kid. How dirty he was. The dirtiest white boy in America. He knew they were right too. But they didn’t know the Milkovich house never had hot water. Sometimes it didn’t have water at all. It wasn’t easy growing up in a house with so many people and no way to get clean. It bothered him a lot more than he would ever admit. 

 

So when Ian Gallagher exploded into his life and didn’t seem to care what Mickey looked like, or the Milkovich house for that matter, he didn’t know how to take it. Ian didn’t seem bothered in the slightest when he got intimate with Mickey and he hadn’t showered for a while. Ian loved to suck cock and fought to get over Mickey’s reluctance. Ian assumed it was the intimacy of the act that was too much for Mickey to handle. Actually, Mickey was ashamed of his unclean body and didn’t want Ian getting too close. It was hard enough once they started banging to make sure he stayed clean enough back there...anything else was just a bonus. 

“What’s wrong?” Ian frowned when Mickey twisted away from him as he started pulling down his zipper. 

“Don’t want you down there...”

“What?” Ian huffed. “You don’t wanna blowie?”

“Nope. Got a problem with that, Freckles?”

“Kinda. You made me skip out on ROTC early to meet you here and you wanna...what? Sit in silence and pretend you’re alone?” Ian snarked. 

Mickey raised his eyebrows. “You didn’t havta come here.”

“You told me to!”

“You always do what I tell ya?”

“If it means I get a fuck, yeah!”

Mickey scoffed at that. He wasn’t exactly Mr Romantic but it still stung when Ian talked so clinically about their set up. 

“Well it ain’t happening.”

“Why not?”

“Coz I said so.”

“So why am I here?”

“Thought we could hang out. Shoot cans. Get high.” Mickey shrugged. 

Ian hopped off the window ledge of the abandoned building they were in. 

“Nah I’m good. See ya around Mick.”

Mickey watched as Ian strode purposefully away from him. Ian never walked away from Mickey. He was always happy with whatever scraps he was fed when it came to the older man. 

“Ay Red...wait up...”

“What’s up Mick?” Ian turned. 

“I like it when you suck my dick.”

Ian’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. “I like sucking your dick.”

“I ain’t clean.”

“What the fuck? You got the clap or some shit?” Ian raged. 

“What?” Mickey yelped. “Fuck no! I mean I ain’t washed today! The water got cut off at my place again so...”

Ian visibly relaxed. “Oh. And?”

“I don’t want you down there when I ain’t clean.”

Ian chuckled softly. “Not gonna put me off Mick. I love the way you taste. The way you smell. It’s all man. Makes me hard.”

“For real?”

Ian nodded and strolled over. “For real. Got me half hard just thinking about sucking it.”

Mickey shook his head. “It’s gross.”

Ian stopped in front of him. “Not to me. But if you want...my place is empty until late tonight. Come back with me...we can shower together...”

Mickey was about to tell Ian to fuck off and stop offering charity but the tall redhead cut him off by reaching back and groping Mickey’s ass. 

“We can take turns dropping the soap.”

 

And that’s all it took for Ian to help Mickey out without it being charity. Mickey would take a shower with Ian and then sneak into Ian’s room, where they would fuck and suck to their heart’s content. It became part of their banging routine and suddenly everyone was noticing how much better Mickey looked. 

 

Years later, Ian would often find Mickey taking a bath in their home. When the kids were in bed and Ian was on a late shift he loved to run a bubble bath (men’s bubbles, obviously) and take a bottle of beer in there for the full relaxing experience. Ian would come home and find him there. If the water was still warm he’d get in with him and it would turn a little R-rated. If not he would dry his husband off with a warm towel and use it as the perfect excuse to fondle his man. 

One particular night Mickey was already out and drying off when Ian returned. It was after midnight and he was beat, his EMT shift running over by an hour. 

“Hey.” He leaned against the doorway and watched Mickey towel dry his hair. 

“Hey.”

“Kids okay?”

“Both sleeping.”

“Good day?”

Mickey smiled sleepily and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Turn around.” Ian ordered. 

“The fuck for?”

“Just do it.”

Mickey glared but turned, gripping the edge of the sink. Ian stalked closer, turning to lock the bathroom door behind him. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Mickey’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal his little pink hole. Without hesitation, Ian licked a stripe up the crack and the sensation made

Mickey’s knees buckle under him. 

“Fuck Red.”

Ian’s tongue got to work and licked into his hole. 

“So good Mick. You taste so fuckin good.” Ian murmured and groped his own dick through his scratchy work pants. Soon Mickey’s hole was loose and twitching, glistening wet. 

Ian sat on the lid of the toilet and pulled Mickey into his lap, slipping his fingers behind Mickey and teasing his hole. 

Mickey got to work on Ian’s belt and zipper, pulling his hard cock out and shifting until he hovered over it. 

“Lube?” Ian growled. 

Mickey smirked and shook his head. “No need. Just fuck me.”

Ian didn’t need to be asked twice. He guided his husband as he rode him like a cowboy. When they were both nearing their end Ian stood up, still buried deep in Mickey and pressed him against the tiled wall of the bathroom. Ian fucked him hard into the wall and Mickey had to bury his face in Ian’s shirt so he didn’t make a noise and wake the kids. 

“Now Ian. Now. Fuck. Now.” Mickey clenched tightly and shot his load between them, soaking Ian’s blue work shirt. 

Ian let go of his own release and pumped Mickey full of his seed. 

“Jesus Christ Ian. My back.” Mickey laughed happily. 

“Sorry...just couldn’t help myself. You taste so fuckin good.”

“You’re so fuckin weird man. That’s my ass you’re talking about.” Mickey chuckled. 

“Yeah. And it’s fuckin addictive!”

“Your jizz is running down my leg. I just got clean.” 

Ian wiped his husband down with a towel. “Come on. Bedtime.” Ian kissed Mickey’s forehead. 

The dirtiest white boy in America had come a long way. 


	33. Chapter 33

Thirty Three

 

“Why’re we up so early?” Mickey grumbled and sleepily rubbed his eyes. 

“Kev said we can borrow his truck but he needs it back by ten.”

“The fuck we going Red?”

Ian stopped in the doorway of their bedroom and looked back at Mickey, who could tell by his boyfriend’s stricken look that he’d forgotten something important. 

“The clinic.” Ian sighed heavily. “You forgot?”

Mickey jumped out of bed. “What? No! Just didn’t know it was so early. Thought it was later.”

“For someone who spent twenty years in the closet, you should be way better at lying.” Ian stated and left the room quickly. 

“Ay come on man. It’s not even 7am. Cut me some slack for my brain not being awake yet.” Mickey snarked and followed Ian to the kitchen. 

He poured them both a coffee and passed one to Ian, who promptly poured it down the sink. “No caffeine before my blood test and my ECG. That can fuck up the results.”

Mickey knew this. Why was his brain not fucking working?!

“Sorry man. I’m just tired. Not usually this much of a douche.”

Ian smirked slightly. “Wouldn’t go that far.”

“You nervous?”

Ian processed Mickey’s question and finally decided to go with the truth. “A little. I abused my body with drugs for so long...I’m scared I did some serious damage.”

The tests Ian would be having were to check his liver, kidney and heart function. They were standard for someone living with a condition like bipolar where they were heavily medicated for the long term. 

“Hey I was thinking about something...” Mickey trailed off nervously. Ian tilted his head and waited for Mickey to finish. 

“When we’re at the clinic...maybe we could both get tested...”

“For what?” Ian frowned. 

“Everything.” Mickey replied with a roll of his eyes. “Look Red. You know you’re it for me. No fucking around with anyone else. If you feel the same...we get tested and stop using rubbers...”

Ian’s eyes lit up and a smile spread over his face. “Seriously?”

Mickey nodded. “Yes. But you gotta promise me Ian. Swear on Yevgeny’s life. You won’t be with anyone else. Not even a handjob cause you’re pissed at me. No pornos. Not even if your meds go off and you have a manic period. This shit is serious. It could kill us both.”

Ian saw the angst in Mickey’s expression when he spoke. The redhead stepped closer to his man and cupped his cheek in his large hand. 

“I promise Mick. I swear on everything and everyone. You’re it for me too. You’re my family and I would never do anything to jeopardise that. I’m so sorry for everything I did back then.”

“I know man. We don’t need to go over it again. But if we’re doing this I gotta hear you say the words. I gotta know you won’t break us.” Mickey almost whispered, his breath warm on Ian’s face. 

Ian smiled serenely. “I swear.”

Mickey pecked his lips and stepped away from Ian. “Okay. Let’s go.”


	34. Chapter 34

Thirty Four

 

Lip dropped the box on the floor and leaned against the doorframe as he lit up a cigarette. 

“Only a couple more. You sure you got everything?”

Ian smiled gratefully at his brother. “Think so. Fi can let me know if I forgot something.”

Lip nodded. “You sure about this?”

Ian frowned and tilted his head, settling his cool gaze on the elder Gallagher. “What?”

“Living with Mickey.”

Ian started to laugh. “Are you kidding me? Of course I’m sure. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Renting a shitty one bed apartment above a pawn shop with the married, closeted thug who barely admits you’re even his boyfriend?” Lip offered up his view on the matter. 

Ian narrowed his eyes. “Fuck you Lip. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t?”

“No.”

“So which bit did I get mixed up? This place is pretty shitty Ian...”

“It just needs some work done.”

“And Mickey? He’s not married? Closeted? A thug?” Lip taunted. “He’s got a baby, Ian!”

“You think that slipped my mind? I know he’s got a baby. Yev is great kid. This place may not be the fuckin Ritz but it’s ours. Away from everyone telling us we shouldn’t be together. Why’d you offer to help me move if you were so dead against it?” Ian snapped angrily. 

“Maybe if you just stayed at home for a while...you’re only just getting stable on your meds...the doctor said you should be around family so we can get to know your levels. You’re only eighteen Ian.” Lip tried again. 

Ian’s chin jutted out as he clenched his jaw. “Mickey is the reason I’m getting stable. He’s stuck by me while I got medicated. Even when I fucked him around. I did some real bad shit Lip. Really bad. But he’s still here. Fuck knows why but he is and I love him. I want to wake up every morning with him beside me. I want to be able to fuck my boyfriend without fear of someone walking in on us...because Jesus if we don’t both have PTSD with that shit I dunno what’s happening. And I just feel better...happier...I feel like me when I’m with Mick. I don’t expect you to understand but you will respect my choices. Thanks for all your help today but I’m good from here.” Ian moved to the rickety door and held it open. 

Lip stared at Ian like he was seeing him for the first time. “You’re kicking me out?”

“I’m asking you to give me space so I don’t say something I regret later.” Ian replied. 

Lip huffed a laugh and moved to the door. “When you come back home after this all goes to shit, don’t worry about it, I won’t say I told you so.”

Ian slammed the door shut after him and heaved a deep sigh. 

“He’s not wrong.”

The quiet voice was deafening in the silence. 

“Fuck!” Ian yelped. “Where the fuck did you come from?”

“Got back before you...I started fixing up the bed frame...” Mickey admitted, scratching at the back of his neck. It was his anxious tic. 

“Oh? How’s it looking?” Ian grinned. 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Nice try tough guy. We ain’t pretending that didn’t just happen.”

Ian shrugged. “Works for me. Said my piece. It’s done.”

“It’s not done! How can it be done when he’s not wrong?” Mickey snapped. 

Ian glared at the older man. “Don’t fuckin dare ruin today for me too. Lip already tried and I swear to God if you keep going I won’t be responsible for my actions!”

Mickey’s mouth fell open. “What the fuck...?”

Ian stalked closer and Mickey could feel the hostility rolling off him. 

“Today is meant to be the start of the rest of my life... _our_ life together...and I’ve waited long enough okay! I’m here with you and I’m moving in and I’m fucking happy and I’m also terrified you’re gonna remember all shit I put you through and change your mind about us and I just want today to go well so don’t even think about letting that fucker in your head. It’s what he does. Uses his fancy words and his logic and makes you doubt yourself and I really just can’t today. Okay Mick.”

Mickey listened to the words tumbling from Ian’s mouth and he started to worry he was going to have to slap him to make him take a breath. 

Ian finally inhaled sharply. “Okay Mick?”

Mickey nodded. “Okay Red.”

“Need any help with the bed?”

“Nah. Most of the screws are missing and the wood is cracked. We need a new one.”

“Alright. I’ll drop by Goodwill on my way back from work tomorrow.” Ian nodded. “We can sleep on the mattress for tonight.”

Mickey smiled shyly. “Wanna take a break and test it out?”

Ian barked a laugh and felt the tension seep from his bones. “Fuck yeah.”

They scrambled to their bedroom, stripping off as they went and finally tumbling onto the double mattress. Ian crawled over Mickey until he was nestled in the cradle of his hips. He looked down at Mickey, who didn’t look away as he often did when emotions were called into play. 

“The stuff you said to Lip...about love...being happier with me and stuff...” Mickey mumbled softly. 

“Mmm?”

“Goes for me too.”

Ian’s eyes lit up and he grinned brightly, bringing his face lower so Mickey could peck his lips. Words weren’t Mickey’s thing and Ian understood. But he was right there in his arms, in their bedroom, in their own apartment and Ian could finally feel like he was living life on his own terms. 


	35. Chapter 35

Thirty Five

 

Debbie was the first Gallagher that Mickey grew to like, after Ian of course. When he was avoiding Svetlana and his responsibilities he would hide out in the Gallagher house. When Ian worked at the club Mickey wouldn’t be able to sleep with him gone, so he took to staying downstairs while everyone was in bed. Debbie’s teenage angst kept her awake at night and one particular occasion found her creeping downstairs for some warm milk at 2am. She spotted Mickey on the sofa, curled into a tight ball and staring at the tv screen. The volume had been muted but the flickering colours of a baseball game lit his face. His eyes were drooping with tiredness but they remained fixed on the screen. 

“Hey Mickey.” She spoke softly. 

He jolted in surprise and locked eyes with the girl that looked so much like Ian. Debbie smiled shyly at the older boy. 

“I’m making some warm milk. Do you want some?”

“Uhh...”

Mickey couldn’t formulate a response so Debbie just smiled wider. “I’ll get one for you, just drink it if you want it.”

She shuffled off and left Mickey staring after her. 

 

The warm milk tasted slightly sweet and Mickey sipped it slowly. 

“Thank you.” He spoke roughly. 

Debbie paused at the bottom of the staircase. “You’re welcome.”

“You can’t sleep?”

“Not really.”

She didn’t say anything more but didn’t move away either. 

Mickey shuffled up the sofa and nodded to the space he’d just made. Debbie smiled and moved to sit down. 

“What’re you watching? Baseball season is finished...” 

“Season review DVD. You like baseball?”

“Sure. Ian used to take me to Little Ladies.”

“The fuck’s Little Ladies?” Mickey sneered. 

Debbie chuckled. “Like Little League but for girls. I wasn’t very good but I had fun.”

“Why are you awake?”

Debbie shrugged and bit her lip. “You don’t wanna hear my problems.”

“Asked, didn’t I?”

“You gonna tell me why you’re awake?” She retorted and Mickey felt the sting of recognition once again. This young girl was so like Ian it was startling. He snorted a derisive laugh. 

Debbie sighed heavily and sipped her milk. “My friends make fun of me because I’m still a virgin.” She blurted out. “So I’ve started dating this older guy, Matty, but he won’t have sex with me because he found out my real age. I’m stuck being a virgin forever.”

Mickey’s eyes were wide with horror. “Alright Girl-Red...first off...those fuckers ain’t your friends. Cut them bitches loose and find some proper friends. Or better still, fuck them all. Look out for number one. Second off...you’re still a kid. And before you flip your hair and get all whiny bitch on me, you think you’re all grown up but you’re still young and still developing and all that hormonal shit girls go through. Can’t fuck with nature.”

Debbie stared at him like he was sprouting another head. 

“And last of all...this older guy...he touches you and I’ll break every bone in his face.”

Debbie started to laugh at his threat but his face revealed he was deadly serious. 

“I can’t not have any friends Mickey...”

“Sure you can. I don’t.”

“Bull. You’ve got Ian.”

“What?”

“Ian’s your best friend. He’s got to be. Why else would you still be here?”

Mickey was stunned to silence. 

“You’re married. You’ve got a kid coming soon. I know I’m young but I’m not totally stupid. You’re the reason Ian left. But you’re also the reason he’s back.” She added. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. You need to be careful talking like that. It can get people hurt.” He warned. 

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” Debbie dismissed him with a sneer. 

“Wasn’t talking about you Girl-Red.”

Her eyes went wide. “What?”

“Forget it. Just watch your mouth.”

She nodded fiercely. “Alright.”

They both took a breath and nursed their rapidly cooling milk. 

“So why are you up?” She quizzed. 

Mickey shrugged. “Stuff on my mind.”

“Ian?”

He shrugged again. “For one. I fuckin hate that he works at that club.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s not safe. Full of pruny old queens tryna cop a feel.” Mickey muttered. 

Debbie chuckled. “You’re jealous.”

The light from the tv was enough to show the blush creeping up on Mickey’s face. 

“So you wait up for him? Make sure he gets home okay?” She pressed. 

Another shrug from the Milkovich boy. 

“You don’t have to pretend with me. My mouth is shut. I didn’t realise until tonight how important that was, but even before that I wasn’t ever gonna tell anyone.”

Mickey shot her a glare. “You better not.” 

Debbie made the sign of crossing her heart. 

“You want the truth?”

Debbie nodded once. 

“He’s the only good thing in my life.”

A soft smile curved Debbie’s lips. “He’s your best friend.”

Mickey nodded once and then turned his attention back to the tv, their chat done. 

“I’m going back to bed. Sleep well Mickey.”

“Thanks Deb. Night.”

 

Ian returned from the club at 3:45am and found Mickey flat out asleep on the Gallagher sofa. He smiled softly and stroked the older man’s hair until he jerked awake. 

“Red...?”

“I’m home Mick. Let’s go to bed.”

Mickey followed him up to the bedroom quietly and they crawled into his tiny single bed. 

“You can come to bed without me you know.” Ian told him as he arranged the blanket around them both. 

“Can’t sleep without you here.” Mickey admitted quietly and rolled over to take his spot as the little spoon, falling into his previous dream immediately. 

Ian pressed a kiss to the back of Mickey’s neck and fell asleep smiling. 


	36. Chapter 36

Thirty Six

 

Ella was about to turn sixteen and Ian was not taking it well. Mickey wasn’t either but Ian was a different ball game. 

“We can lock her in the basement, right?”

Mickey snickered and gulped down some beer. “We don’t have a basement.”

“Attic then.”

“No Red. We knew this day was gonna come. We just have to deal.”

Ian huffed. “She’s our baby.”

“I know. It’s killing me to see her all grown up. But she’s a good kid and she’s gonna be okay. Fuck knows how but we got two amazing kids.” Mickey grinned. 

“Yev will probably give us grandkids soon enough.” Ian replied with a smirk. 

Mickey glared at Ian. “Don’t wanna be a grandpa in my forties.”

“No? You know I gotta thing for grandpas right?” Ian teased, grabbing for Mickey’s waist and pulling him into a kiss. 

Mickey shoved at his husband’s chest. “Fuck off.”

Ian giggled. “You’re gonna be a hot grandpa.”

“Ay can we not do this?”

“Do what?” Yev quizzed, sauntering into the kitchen and fist bumping Ian as he passed on his way to the fridge. He pulled out a beer. 

“Talking about Ella’s birthday. And then we got on to you giving us grandkids.” Ian laughed. 

Yev’s eyes widened. “Not much chance of that.”

“Don’t go breaking his heart here kid.” Mickey joked and rolled his eyes at Ian. 

“Don’t think I even want kids. And I’m not even dating anyone.” Yev shrugged. 

Ian took the beer from Yev and took a drink. “We’re just fuckin with you. Whatever you wanna do is cool. You won’t get any pressure from us.” He told his son and passed the beer back. “I gotta get some sleep before my shift.”

Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey’s forehead as he left the room, leaving Yev alone with his dad. 

“He serious?”

Mickey nodded. “Of course. It’s your life kid. We got told how to live our lives for long enough before we told the world to fuck off. Don’t want that for you and Ells. Long as you’re not in any trouble...”

Yev grinned at his father. “Cool.”

“Sox game still on?”

“Yup.”

“Let’s go.” Mickey grabbed two more beers and headed out to watch the game with his boy. 


	37. Chapter 37

Thirty Seven

 

Yev was sleeping soundly on the Gallagher sofa, his tiny body curled up around a cushion and wrapped in one of Ian’s plaid shirts. He’d been wiped out with a bad cold for the last few days and not sleeping well. Today was the first time he wanted to leave the house so Ian and Mickey took him to visit Franny. The little girl was asleep on the other side of the sofa, both drifting off for a nap during their morning cartoons. 

“Mick...wanna coffee?” Ian whispered from the archway into the kitchen. 

Mickey shook his head. “Nah man. Gotta get to work. You okay with the kid?”

Ian smiled warmly. “Of course.”

The older man tried to carefully extract himself from where Yev’s legs lay across his but the little boy stirred. 

“Dada?”

Mickey leaned over his two and a half year old son and stroked back his dark blond locks. “S’okay little man. I’m just goin to work. Ian’s here.”

Ian padded over to them and perched on the arm of the sofa. Yev yawned sleepily and looked up at him. 

“Dada Een?”

Ian’s eyes shot to meet Mickey’s. It was the first time Yev had tried to refer to Ian like that. 

“I’m here bud.”

“Dada goin work.”

“Yeah. Just me and you today kiddo.”

Yev grinned brightly. “Watch Shrek?”

Ian chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Sure.”

“Ay...try to get some fresh air huh. Not just tv all day.” Mickey scolded. 

Ian laughed. “You’ve changed, Mikhailo.”

Mickey pressed a kiss to Yev’s forehead and then stood to peck Ian’s lips. “Have fun today guys.”

“Bye daddy.” Yev waved. 

“You be a good boy for Pops.”

“Pops?” Yev frowned. 

Mickey tilted his head towards Ian. “We can’t both be Daddy. That’s way too confusing.”

Yev grinned and pointed to Mickey. “Daddy.”

He turned his finger to Ian. “Pops.”

Mickey smiled back at him. “You got it kid. See you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you Daddy.”

The youngster waved his father off and promptly dozed off on the sofa again. 

“He called you Dad.” Debbie was grinning from her spot over by the kitchen. 

Ian blushed as the smile crept over his face. “Yeah.”

“That’s so awesome. You have a family.”

Ian absorbed her words and glanced back at the sleeping boy. His heart was filled with so much joy he thought he might burst open. 


	38. Chapter 38

 

Thirty Eight

 

Mandy’s birthday was December 31st. The whole world partied on her special day. To some, that made it a lot less special. To Mandy, it was just another day for other reasons. Her mother died the day before her seventh birthday. After that there was no celebration. The day brought pain and misery to the Milkovich family, at least to those who cared. So she never received any gifts. Well, with the exception of whatever Mickey could steal or score for her. For her tenth birthday it was a scooter that he lifted from the backyard of a fancy house on the Northside. Barely eleven years old himself, he’d carried it back on the train and left it at the end of her bed. He didn’t want thanks or credit for his work. On her twelfth birthday it was a bottle of perfume left on her bedside table. The security tag was still in place around the neck of the bottle. Her thirteenth birthday brought a silver ankle chain with a charm in the shape of the letter M. Fuck knows where he got it from but she knew he wasn’t in a position to buy it. Her fifteenth was when his ideas strayed into the more adult domain as she awoke to find a quart of decent vodka and a box of condoms beside her bed, with a note attached that warned of the perils of using one without the other. The following two birthdays brought high end weed as her gift. That really helped the ball drop in style. Now it was her eighteenth birthday and Mickey wasn’t around to see it. He’d been locked up in juvie, by the skin of his teeth and at the grace of a very caring female judge since he’d turned nineteen that August. It was a shit charge too. Assault, after he beat up the owner of the dry cleaners at the end of their block. Mr Patel had been a regular customer at the rub n tug but had fallen behind on paying his bills. Mickey was remanded in custody until January 8th when he would have his day in court. 

Mandy woke up on her birthday and felt a gaping hole in her heart. She wiped away the tears she would never let anyone else see and headed to the kitchen, where she found Ian making pancakes. 

“Hey!” He beamed. “Happy birthday!”

She smiled weakly back at him. “Thanks.”

“Birthday pancakes almost ready. Grab a seat and pour some coffee. Oh...and I got this from Mick for you...”

He handed over a padded envelope the size of a DVD. 

Mandy’s heart clenched at the thought of her stupid, idiotic, thoughtful pain in the ass shithead brother. She opened the package and tipped out the contents onto the table. It was a watch. Delicate gold bangle straps holding a tiny pearl face with a single diamond in the place of the twelve. Her eyes welled up and she stroked it between her fingers carefully. There was a note on the table beside it. 

_“Mandy, happy birthday. Sorry I’m not there for your 18th. Be home soon enough though. Don’t know if you can remember but this was mom’s. I hid it from Dad when she died and kept it for you for today. Wanted it to be looked after. Sometimes I hate her for leaving us. But then how many times have we thought about it? Anyway. Keep it safe. Enjoy your birthday. M.”_

Her tears turned to sobs and soon she was hiding her face in her hands. Ian wrapped her up in his arms and held her as she cried. 

“I miss him too.”

“He’s a stupid fucker.”

“I know.”

“But he’s our stupid fucker.”

They laughed and cried on each other for most of the morning before pulling themselves together for the New Years celebrations. 


	39. Chapter 39

Thirty Nine

 

“Hey Mick...what thing that I do to you is your favourite?” Ian played with Mickey’s fingers. They were just waking up and still in the dopey sleep stage. 

“Huh?” Mickey yawned and turned his head to look at Ian. 

“I know you like it really hard. But what’s your favourite thing that I do to you?”

“Love it when you make me breakfast in bed.” Mickey mumbled. 

Ian swatted his lover’s naked ass. “I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

“Mick...”

“You wanna know what kinky shit I’m into? You know it all Red. I like it when you fuck me until my legs don’t work and I can’t form sentences.”

Ian stroked Mickey’s palm. “I know that. What else?”

Mickey closed his eyes. “You give great head.”

“I do?”

“You know you do.”

“I don’t. You’ve never told me that.”

“Well you do. You don’t have a gag reflex and you swallow me whole. I feel your throat. It’s intense man. Real fuckin intense. Love it.”

Ian chuckled and kissed Mickey’s hand. “Good to know.”

“My pleasure.” Mickey yawned again. “Go on then. Tell me what I do that you like.”

“Easy. Kiss me.”

Mickey scowled. “ _Kiss_ you?”

“Yup. Love it. From the first time you did it when we were robbing that house to the little pecks you give me when I leave for work. Love them all.”

“You are such a fuckin sap Gallagher.”

“I know. Never thought we’d ever be together like that. Every time you kiss me it reminds me how lucky I got.”

Mickey rolled closer to Ian and pressed a kiss to his left pec, right where his heart was beating. “I’m the lucky one.”


	40. Chapter 40

Forty

 

Frank Gallagher should have died many times over the years. Even Frank himself acknowledged that fact. So when the time finally came everyone who knew him couldn’t quite believe he was gone. Ian sighed heavily as he helped Kev stock the bar of the Alibi ready for the wake. Mickey was stopping by in a little while to drop off some food for the buffet but then he had to get back to work. 

“You okay man?” Kev asked Ian. 

Ian shrugged. “Can’t believe he made it to his late sixties.”

“You and every other Southside resident.” Kev scoffed. “How you kids turned out the way you did is a mystery none of us can solve.”

“He’s not my read dad.” Ian offered up. 

“You’re not Yev’s ‘real’ Dad but he still turned out like you.” Kev countered. 

“He did?” Ian frowned. “I think he’s just like Mick.”

“Oh hell no! I mean, he’s definitely Mickey’s kid. Definitely a Milkovich. But he’s so like you Ian. A carbon copy.”

“I don’t see it.”

Kev glanced around the bar and spotted Vee wiping down tables under the tv screen. 

“Hey Vee...who does Yev remind you of?”

Vee grinned widely. “Like Ian when he was in middle school. So damn cute.”

Ian was shocked to his core. He looked at Yev and saw Mickey. Whenever Yev opened his mouth he heard Mickey. Whenever Yev laughed Ian was warmed by knowing it was the same laugh as Mickey’s just a pitch higher. 

“Really?” Ian raised his eyebrows. 

Vee giggled. “Sure! He’s so sweet with Ella. Really looks out for her. He’s so polite. Always says please and thank you. He’s smart. He’s just like you!” 

“Wow.” Ian exhaled. 

The door to the bar swung open and Mickey appeared holding a box of cakes. 

“What’s up with your face, Red?”

Ian smiled. “These guys think Yev is like me.”

Mickey scoffed. “That’s news?”

“Uh yeah! I just see you in him.”

The older man shook his head. “No way. He looks like me but he’s all you on the inside.”

“Again. Wow.” Ian murmured. 

The door opened again and slammed into the wall. Yev was in the doorway holding Ella’s hand. 

“Pop!” Ella shrieked and ran up to Ian, who scooped her up. She was tiny and petite even for a two year old. 

Yev followed his sister into the bar and stood next to Mickey. “Hey Dad. Need any help?”

Mickey shook his head. “I’m good, kid. Just keep an eye on your sister. Don’t know what’s on the floor in this place.”

“I will.” Yev smiled brightly. 

Ian placed Ella on the ground and watched as Yev took her to a booth with her colouring books. 

“See?” Kev nodded at the kids. “That was you and Liam back in the day.”

Mickey nodded firmly. “He’s right. Dunno how you never saw that.”

Ian leaned against the bar with his chin resting on his hand for a long time as he gazed at his children. Mickey ran a hand down Ian’s back. 

“Come on. Time to go. Frank ain’t gonna bury himself.”


End file.
